Odds and Ends
by RealTears
Summary: Tanya Huff created the characters, Kyle, Christina, and Dylan brought them to life and the fans will never forget them. I'm offering up a variety of short stories as the mood strikes me. Thank you BETA READER - for your help and support.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunting**

Rigid, breath held, eyes dilated, the man plunged deeper into her, longing for the anticipated release. His every nerve tingled as her wet muscles contracted, massaging him forward even deeper. As he climaxed with his head thrown back in a howl of the predator conquering his prey, she smiled at his success and bit down on the arm conveniently close to her fangs. While he shuddered in final ecstasy she gulped his hot blood then sealed the wound with her tongue. He collapsed on top of her as she shoved him off and willed him to sleep.

She looked back at the sleeping college boy and laughed at how easy hunting could be during the first few weeks of fall semester. So many young men eager to have their first real encounter with the mystery of sex were there for her choosing.

Henry caught up with her as she headed toward their car. He put his arm around her waist and said, "I love autumn and the start of school. Don't you?"

Vicki smirked as she answered, "It does make meal selections much easier."

Henry stopped and held her close, "Why Victoria, I believe you are becoming jaded."

She nipped at his ear while saying"Living with you tends to make one jaded after a while."

Henry opened the passenger side door and stood as she made herself comfortable. He leaned in and gave her cheek a quick kiss and said, "Would you prefer living apart?"

Her hand came up and touched his hair, "Never, Henry. A life without you isn't worth living. But sometimes I can't help wondering what it would be like if we were both human."

Henry got behind the wheel and sat thinking over her words before saying, "I don't. Look out at the night. It belongs to us. Listen to the beat of each heart, it's a song for our ears alone. The smells of humans going about their lives unaware of us and our needs, stimulates our appetites. We can play on their field but they can't play on ours. As human, we would never have met. I would have been dead and dust for centuries before you were born."

Vicki breathed in and huffed out, "Okay, I'll give you the beauty of the night and the fact that we appreciate human life more than they do. But sometimes Henry, I still miss the day."

Henry started the car and said, "So do I. That's why there were times I waited too long to find shelter in the morning, and the longing for sun light drew me dangerously close before meeting you. You've pulled me back from that edge of danger." He drove on for a few minutes before saying, "I liked the way you fed tonight."

Vicki turned her silver eyes in his direction and showed her fangs, "You dared to watch me? I thought we agreed feeding was a private time."

Henry glanced her way and said, "I didn't mean to spy. I finished early and was looking for you. The parent got the better of me and I wanted to see how my child of the night was doing."

Vicki pulled her vampire back as she said, "I'm glad you approve of my technique, I had a great teacher. Let's go home so you can give me another lesson."

Henry's eyes turned black and his fangs grinned at the road ahead, "I think a little game of teacher and naughty student would be fun before sunrise."

Vicki said in a mocking little girl voice, "Oh dear. Professor Fitzroy, I forgot my homework. What can I do for extra credit?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Feed**

Henry sat on the couch surrounded by piles of wadded paper, pillows, stapler, paper clips and various other objects that would be found on the top of a busy desk. Vicki was pacing, mumbling, throwing things and taking random jabs at the punching bag. He was trying to read a book when his hand came up to deflect Vicki's current missile and said, "Will you please stop throwing things?"

Vicki picked up a wooden pencil, thought better of it, picked up an address book and heaved it in Henry's general direction saying, "Not until you let me out of here."

"Not happening, so settle down and let me read." As he spoke he neatly plucked the address book from the air, stood up and returned it to her desk, "I know you're bored, but trust me, you're not ready. It's only been two weeks." He studied the eyes and teeth that were beginning to show the signs of vampire hunger and anger. "It won't be long. The vampire is making its presence known." He returned to the chair kicking away the evidence of Vicki's boredom as he went.

Vicki walked to the front door of her apartment and placed her hand on the doorknob, but her fingers wouldn't obey her commands. "Stop controlling me. I need to get out of here before I go crazy."

Henry slammed the book shut and shouted, "Is that what you really want me to do? Allow a half baked baby vampire loose on the city, or take my time and make sure you're ready for the experience?"

Vicki moved from the door and pulled Henry from the chair, "Why wait?"

Henry's arms came up and pinned Vicki's arms to her sides as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "A hundred years ago a growl from me would have had you trembling." He looked at her curled lip and revised his statement, "I take that back, no one ever would have been able to make you tremble."

Vicki broke his hold and grabbed his shoulders shaking them as she snarled using his last name to annoy him, "Fitzroy, I'm going crazy in this place. Let me out of here." Vicki put her teeth on Henry's ear and bit down drawing blood. She lapped up the few drops as the wound closed over.

Henry returned the favor by biting down hard on her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he drank her blood and his talented fingers worked their magic. The wound closed without aid of his saliva as he said, "I've changed my mind. We're going out . It's too early for you to feed from a human, but I remember the first time Christina let me try. It was one of the most powerful moments of my life."

Vicki gave him a pointed smile and said, "Let's grab our coats."

As he walked to the car she froze in her tracks, put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes asking, "What's with all the noise and light?"

Henry saw the misery in her face. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her back towards the door, "We're going back in. I was right. It's too soon."

Vicki dropped her hands and opened her eyes, "No you don't. I'm out of the cage and you can't get me back without a fight. Teach me."

Henry smiled at his willful lover. Sometimes he wasn't sure what he loved about her, but what he did know was that he never wanted to live without her. He explained how to tamp down hearing to acceptable levels and told her to keep her eyes half closed and avoid looking directly at any light source.

Vicki watched the buildings through the window and heard the sounds of everyday life. She asked, "Is this what it's like all the time? How can you stand it?"

Henry glanced in her direction and said, "Pretty much. I had hundreds of years to adjust to the increase in population and light. You have more to tolerate at the beginning of the life than I did."

Vicki closed her eyes and let the sounds and smells wash over her. She remained quiet for so long that Henry asked, "Are you okay?"

Vicki kept her eyes closed but nodded yes and said, "I should have listened to you. You're right again. It's too much."

"We can go back."

Vicki opened her eyes half way and said, "We've gone this far. That's my style, plunge ahead and duck when things fall apart."

Henry turned onto the major road that led toward down town and laughed, "That's what drew me to you in the first place. You're not afraid. You stand up to the unknown and fight until you wear down the problem."

Henry drove to the center of town where businesses were beginning to close for the night. The homeless wandered the streets looking on the ground and in trash cans for hidden treasures. A coin or two, a lost phone, or pen and even sometimes a dollar bill. There were half eaten sandwiches, coffee or soda cans in those same trash bins just waiting to be found. If one looked carefully there was enough to survive for another night. Tired businessmen or women could find an evening's company for hire on certain street corners. As a cop, Vicki had patrolled this part of town and later investigated homicides long these same streets. Now she and Henry were hunting for food of their own.

Louis walked down the street hoping to find someone to keep him company for an hour or two. To see him for what he was, a lonely man whose boss was a jerk, whose girlfriend was out of town, and whose so called best friend that borrowed money but never had time to hang around with him.

Henry stopped Louis and overwhelmed him with vampire persuasion. Henry led him to the dark doorway while enticing Louis to talk about his problems. He nodded knowingly and encouraged the man to pour out his heart. If he could, Henry would take the time to listen before feeding. He felt he owed it to his prey. Henry put an arm around Louis in comfort and willed him to sleep. Henry bit gently on the wrist and took what he needed, then waved to Vicki. She came out of the shadows, placed her lips to the still bleeding wound and took a swallow. The taste gave her pleasure but it wasn't as "sweet" as Henry. He touched her shoulder, she licked the wound and lifted her head away from Louis' arm. Henry whispered, "Take my place holding him, and as I pull back my power, try to bring yours up so that our friend here thinks he was talking with you the whole time."

Henry put action to words stepping aside as Vicki put her arms around Louis and kissed his lips. Louis opened his eyes and said, "Thanks for listening. You're beautiful, but I have a girlfriend. I don't want to hurt her feelings by cheating." He looked down at his tingling arm and shook his wrist saying, "I must have leaned on it all day. Good night and thanks again for listening." Vicki smiled and walked away from Louis who was pulling his cell phone from his pocket. She heard his happy voice as he talked with his girlfriend.

Henry joined her as she walked toward the car asking, "Well?"

Vicki wiped a drop of blood from Henry's lip and then one from her own before she said, "It wasn't bad, but I want to feed from you as long as I can. He didn't taste like you."

Henry smiled remembering Christina and said, "No one ever tastes like your parent. Once in a while, if you're very lucky you'll find a love that comes close." He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek and added, "Me, I found someone better than my parent. I found you"

Silver eyes shown in the darkness as she said, "I'm not looking. No one could be better than my prince." Then she pushed him back laughing, "But I'm not going to remain caged at home when you go out."

"I agree, you can come with me from now on, but I say when, where, and how often. I see it in your eyes, I need to feed you soon. Baby vampires are as noisy and as demanding as baby birds."

Vicki leaned her head to the side as she listened to his words, then asked, "Do you do it on purpose or is it a happy accident?"

Henry raised both eyebrows and asked, "Do what?"

"Say things that'll piss me off?"

"I'm not telling." He held her close as he whispered his love and his plans for her late night snack.

The happy look of fun and mischief danced around his lips as he opened the passenger's door of his vintage car. She slid in and looked up with silver eyes and grinned to show her newly formed fangs.

Henry leaned in for a kiss as her sharp baby fangs took a nip from his lower lip. She took a greedy sip before the wound closed then said, "Henry, I have a couple of plans of my own for tonight."

Henry licked the rapidly healing wound and said in a mock threating voice, "We'll see whose plans are completed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner**

Vicki sat at her computer furiously typing out a report when she felt the air move and papers flutter. She kept typing as she said, "Stop right there Henry."

His forward motion stopped just short of stealing a kiss. "What gave me away this time?"

Vicki pointed at her in box and said, "Paper, your speed caused it to rustle."

Henry planted his butt on the edge of her desk and asked, "Doing anything interesting?"

Vicki typed a few more sentences into the computer, hit save and powered down before saying, "Not really. Just finished up a case and writing the report."

He made a gesture with his hand for her to continue speaking.

"I got the client enough information to stop a fraudulent worker's comp claim. Some pictures and previous records from other states should keep the claim from being approved. Easy work, and it pays the rent." She pushed on Henry to make him move so that she could stand and asked, "Why are you here?"

Henry straightened and said, "I thought I might take you to dinner."

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her chin.

"I don't mean _you're_ my dinner. I thought I'd take you out to a restaurant and _buy_ you dinner."

Vicki laughed, "You're too late. Mike brought a pizza." She waved her hand at the half open box on the light table, "There might be a piece left, help yourself."

"I don't think so. Well, if eating's out, what would you care to do?" As he said this he mentally enhanced all the nonverbal signals that spoke of desire. Vicki felt the subtle hints that drew a vampire's prey close. She gave him a silly grin as she tried to remember if her underwear matched.

The office door flew open and Coreen bounced in, "Hey Vick, Henry. I saw your light on, thought you might need a ride home."

Henry gave Coreen a look that could stop a charging bull, "That won't be necessary. I'll see that Vicki gets home."

Coreen, clueless said, "Can I ride along? I have a lead on a case that I need to discuss with Vicki. That way I'll have a jump on tomorrow. You can drop me back here and I can file the notes before going home."

Henry turned his face away from Coreen allowing the vampire anger to rise, Vicki seeing the hint of a fang she spoke quickly, "Coreen, I'm tired. You go on home. I'm almost finished here and Henry needs to discuss a confidential matter with me."

Coreen flipped her head saying, "I know! We can all go to the new Goth bar."

Vicki could hear Henry's growl and said, "Coreen out. Now. We don't want to go to a Goth bar. Henry needs some help with a personal problem."

Coreen opened her eyes to show off the Kohl and charcoal shadow and said, "Let me help. I've already shown you guys how good I am with research."

The back of the chair that Henry was holding crumbled into dust.

And Vicki shouted, "Coreen I need a large mocha supreme with whipped cream and sprinkles right now! Go get it and bring Henry a bottled water. Go now – I need it!"

Coreen's tight black leather top reflected the light as she turned to the door, "Okay, whatever, I'll be back in five."

The vampire stood in full rage watching the perky little butt wiggle it's way out the door and growled, "I'm going to kill whoever interrupts us next." Henry closed his eyes, breathed slow and deep, bringing the vampire under control. "Will you please tell me why it's so hard to get what I want from you."

Vicki, feeling romantic and in the mood for some energetic love making, moved closer to Henry and opened her arms as the phone started ringing. She let the machine pick it up when she saw Henry's frown. Eyes closed chins tilted so that lips could touch Vicki heard her mother's voice, _**"Victoria pick up! I need you. There's a problem and you need to fix it."**_

Henry stepped back in such a degree of frustration there were tears in his eyes, as Vicki pushed the speaker button, "Yeah Mom what is it?"

"_**You're never going to guess what happened at work today. Linda's daughter is getting married, she's almost ten years younger than you. You need to do something." **_

Vicki rolled her eyes in her head, "What? Shoot her?"

"_**No Vicki, you need to find someone and get married first." **_

"Mom if you keep calling me all the time you'll scare all the potential men away."

_**I didn't scare away Mike. Marry him." **_

"Mike and I aren't that way you know it."

"_**Well, what about the new guy you told me me about, Harry? Hank?" **_

"You mean Henry? "

"**Yes that's him. Marry him."**

"Mom, it's not that easy." 

"_**Yes it is. Trap him, trick him. Get married before Linda's daughter." **_

"Mom take a pill, get some sleep and I'll get right on that."

"_**That's my girl, I knew I could count on you."**_

The phone went dead and Henry broke out in laughter. "How do you plan on trapping me, if I can't even get a kiss in?"

Vicki looked at the phone, "Mom's getting desperate. I'm an only child and all her friends have grandbabies or at least married daughters. She'll forget this call in the morning."

Henry preened, "But you _have_ been talking to her about me."

"Yeah, there's potential, but the all night stuff and not being around for morning coffee is a bit of a turnoff. Not to mention your eating habits."

Henry smiled and said, "Well you could work the night shift. I might be willing to change the eating habits with the right dietary supplements."

Henry felt her coming to him and made ready for their kiss and lovemaking. Vicki let his power take her to a place of dreams. She was wet, ready, and longing for him and Henry sighed in anticipation. Finally he was going to get what he wanted.

The door banged open and a cheerful voice called out, "Hey, here's your coffee and water."

Henry made a snorting noise walked by Coreen grabbed the water bottle and left.

Vicki stood there watching his retreating back as Coreen handed her the coffee. Vicki took a sip and said, "Well I guess you're driving me home."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's all in the Timing**

Vicki had gone to bed well after 2 AM and fell into a fitful sleep. She didn't know what made her wake up but as she laid there with her eyes closed something made Vicki grab her glasses from the nightstand and open the window to the fire escape. "You might as well come in Henry, I know you're out there."

Henry climbed through the window, "I know you didn't see me, and I know you didn't hear me. What gave me away this time?"

Vicki shoved her glasses back up her nose, took a deep breath and said, "Smell."

Henry raised an eyebrow sputtering, "I most certainly don't smell."

"Sweet, spicy and sexy. I smell it every time you're close."

"No one in 490 years has ever said that."

"Maybe no one ever paid attention."

Henry came closer, "Really? You pay attention to me?"

Vicki laughed "I had no choice., you've been hanging round for months."

Henry lifted his royal chin, "I don't hang around. I'm being useful with your investigations."

"Yeah you are useful, but you _do_ hang around."

"Well if my presence is not appreciated, I'll leave."

Vicki pointed to the bed and said, "Sit down and tell me why you were outside my window."

Henry sat and held out his arms for her to join him, "I've been trying to get you alone. Either it's Mike, or Coreen, or your mother that keeps me from saying and doing what I want with you."

"You think I don't know? I've known from the first night in your condo what you want from me."

His arms tightened around her as he said, "Vicki, it's not just about blood and sex."

Vicki leaned into his arms and listened to the slow beat of his heart and tried to pull in the scent of him, "Don't say it."

Henry sighed, "I have to."

"I'm afraid I can't give you what you need."

Henry moved his head from side to side rubbing his chin against her shoulder, "You've already given me more than anyone has in centuries. Not since Ginevra have I felt what I feel for you. You accept me for what I am without question, without demands. I don't have to pretend with you. Vicki, I love you."

"You can't take those words back now you've said them. I've heard them and they'll be in my heart forever. I've never said them to anyone. If I say them to you, there's no going back."

Henry understood the power of words, he had learned at his father's knee and he himself had written stories that melted hearts. "Say them to me, my love and I'll find a way for us to be together forever."

Vicki placed her hands on his cheeks and ran her thumbs over his lips before giving him a tender kiss.

He felt her heat, her desire and leaned in to hear the words that were even now forming on her lips and said, "Bloody Hell. It's dawn!" Then fell in a lifeless heap on her bed.

Vicki looked down at him and almost cried as she said out loud, "Our timing sucks."

She did the best she could to pull him up in the bed, and straightened his arms and legs. She closed her drapes making sure no light could get in and laid down beside him. Just before she fell asleep herself she whispered, "Henry I will always..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOW!**_

Henry became aware of the strange bed he was in and it took him what seemed like hours to get his body to obey his commands, but finally his eyes opened and he sat up taking his first deep breath of the night. He smelled Vicki everywhere around him and laughed to think he spent hours in her bed without a moment of pleasure. The teasing and divine torment was going to stop tonight even if he had to use his vampire power. After all he was a man, a prince, and a vampire.

He saw Vicki as she stood in the doorway, outlined by the bright light behind her wearing a ratty sweatshirt and pants. Calling them ugly would be a compliment. He couldn't believe his eyes as he said, "Could you've possibly found anything uglier to wear?"

Vicki looked down at herself then laughed, "I tried. I called Mike and asked borrow his workout clothes but he was using them."

Henry swung his leg over the bed, ready to stand when he realized he wasn't wearing anything. He lifted the sheet and looked down to see a red silk ribbon tied to his cock. "Damn Vicki, is there no end to your wicked humor?"

Vicki's eyes gleamed as she said, "Give the ribbon a little tug."

Henry's eyes turned black as he thought about possibility of causing himself great pain.

"No doofus. It doesn't work that way, pull the ribbon towards you."

Skeptical, he gave a gentle tug and saw the ribbon went from his cock to her. He pulled harder and she let the ugly sweatshirt and pants fall away. The ribbon was wound around her, covering bits of breasts and crotch. He tugged again and she slowly turned allowing the ribbon to unwind as she stepped forward. By the time she was at the foot of the bed, there was a pile of red silk ribbon on Henry's lap. It looked a bit like a big fluffy bow. She leaned forward and said, "I think it's time I unwrapped my present."

His hands came up to cup her breasts as she pushed the ribbon way, lifted the sheet and slipped the knot off her present.

Henry released her breasts, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him, "Not another move until you guarantee me nothing is going to stop us this time."

"I've spent the entire morning giving Coreen assignments. I called Mike and told him in no uncertain terms to stay away from here. I called mom and told her if she wanted me to trap a man, she better wait two weeks before calling. So barring natural disasters and man made catastrophes, the night's ours to do what we want."

Henry kissed her they way he had planned for months, tongue touching lips, eyes, throat, each breast, then her clit. She followed his lead kissing and tasting all of him. When they were again facing each other he asked, "What were you going to tell me before the sun stopped us?"

Her gray-green eyes looked soft and dreamy then as she started to say, "Henry, I've always..." His cell phone began the "death march" dum, dum, da dum -

Vicki's eyes turned blacker than his ever did, "If you answer that, so help me I'm finding my gun and shooting you."

Henry shrugged, found his pants and the phone while holding her tight in one arm, "Sorry, love. That ring tone is Christina. It's better not to ignore her."

He pressed send and said, "What!"

Vicki could hear her purring, "Henry, that's no way to answer a phone. Especially when it's a call from me."

Henry's fangs grew long at the sound of her voice, "Hearing from you _always_ means trouble."

Christina laughed, "That's just it. I'm having a tiny little problem that I need you to fix."

Henry snarled, "I told you last time I wasn't going to help you again!"

Christina's voice added a little pouting note, "Oh come on Henry, you know you can't resist helping me. Even when I've been bad, you've always come when I call."

Henry's breathing became slow, deep, and loud, "That was before. This is now! I don't care what the problem is, you're a big girl, a vampire, and a bit of a bitch. Handle it yourself. This is no longer a working number." He hit end, took the battery from the phone and crushed it in his hand. He then threw everything across the room.

His eyes were a deep cobalt blue when he looked into Vicki's astonished face and commanded, " Use two word sentences. I'm first. Love me!"

She said, "I do."

He answered, "Me too."

She commanded, "Right now!"

He obeyed, "I will."

She whispered, "That's good."

He sighed, "I know."

She hoped, "Forever mine?"

He acknowledged, " I am."

She nodded, "I'm yours."

He shuddered in her arms, "Thank you."

She laughed, "My pleasure."

He held her tight, "No, mine."

The last words spoken were said together as their mutual orgasm shook the bed, "Thank God!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Day**

The next day as Vicki walked into her agency Coreen looked up from the computer screen and said, "You're walking funny."

Vicki straightened her shoulders and said, "New jeans. Tight."

Coreen studied her for a moment than said, "Nope. I recognize the small tear in the knee. OMG! You got laid! Which one? When? Details." She got up and followed Vicki to the inner office.

Vicki gritted her teeth and walked stiffly to her desk and sat slowly behind it mumbling, "_So_ not your business." She kept her eyes on her computer as she powered up.

Coreen remained standing in the doorway looking smug. Then said, "Can I have the left overs?"

Not looking up, Vicki said, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Coreen said, "I want the one you didn't have last night. Either one's fine by me. We girls gotta stick – which one was it? I gotta concentrate on the other."

Vicki slammed both hands down on the desk, "Coreen, if you know what's good for you, you'll turn around go back to your desk and forget the last five minutes. I'm so not in the mood to deal with you."

Coreen flipped her twin pony tails and said, "You should be in a great mood. You've had enough sex in one night to make you walk like, stiff. Bet it was Mike, he's built, but Henry being what he is, should have lots a stamina."

Vicki stood, snarled, "Get me coffee. If you want to live to see another day, you'll shut up and get me some coffee."

Coreen gave her hair another flip, nodded her head and said, "You need a repeat, that's what." Vicki's snarl became a growl as Coreen said over her retreating shoulder, "Coffee coming up."

Vicki sat down and slowly started to pound her head on the keyboard.

Mike appeared in the doorway and said, "I passed Coreen on the way out and she gave me the "_Thumbs up_" sign. What's that supposed to mean?" He studied her a minute then added, "Why are you pretending to pound the keyboard with your head? You look tired – didn't you sleep well last night?"

Vicki stopped and covered her face with her hands, "Mike, do you believe in divine retribution?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then you'll understand when I say God's having a good laugh."

Mike leaned on the wall crossed his arms and said, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I stopped in to see if you were okay because sounded funny when to told me not to come by yesterday."

She shifted in her chair trying to find a more comfortable position, "If memory serves me, I said _don't_ come around for a week." She looked around as if hunting for someone and asked, "Doesn't anyone listen?"

Mike held up his hands, "Okay, I get it. Go away and don't come back until you call." Mike, pushed off from the wall, turned on his heel and left.

Vicki was about to sigh in relief, when her phone started ringing. She let it go to messaging and heard her mother say, "Vicki, I know you said not to call, but if you need to talk I'm here. Did you trap him yet?" Vicki sat looking at the phone and hoped the day would end.

Coreen came back with two large coffees and glanced at the phone as she handed Vicki the mocha, "There's a message – want me to pick it up?"

Vicki swallowed her temper, "No! Don't. I'm ducking that caller and erasing the message." She hit the delete button then said, "Take the rest of the day off. I'll review your notes and we can get an early start in the morning."

Coreen bounced as she said, "Cool! There's a party tonight and I can go shopping. How about an advance?"

Vicki opened the bottom of the desk drawer and pulled out a fifty from her emergency funds and said while holding it out, "Here. Go. Have fun."

Coreen took the bill, smiled, grabbed her bag while still holding the coffee in her other hand and said, "Gee thanks. That was easier than the last time I tried for an advance. See ya."

Vicki gave a half hearted wave as sipped her coffee and tried to reason out just when her life had taken the sharp left turn. Shaking her head, she gave up and started reading the summaries of the cases which kept her busy for two hours then made follow-up calls on some of the questions that had come to mind while reading the reports. She postponed billing until there was nothing else left to do. Hourly estimates and itemizing gave her headaches as she wondered how to bill for hunches and blind luck.

She went back over some of Coreen's documentation and found additional billable hours. Coreen's work was was good and her instinct for research sharp but she wished that Coreen would tone down the peppy. Goths should be dark and somber in their approach to life. Coreen was pure energy. Vicki sat in deep thought and didn't realize the sun had set more than an hour ago.

She looked up to see Henry standing in front of her desk and he smiled when she finally saw him. He reached over the desk and touched her hand, "Did you mean to forget about me already?"

She frowned as she studied his youthful face and style of clothes, "I didn't forget you. Every time I move, I remember."

Henry eased himself down on the corner of her desk, "If it makes you feel better, I'm a little chafed too."

They looked at each other and broke out laughing. Henry stopped laughing first and said, "There's a future for us. You know that don't you?"

Vicki answered, "I know, but it's getting there that has me confused."

Henry stood up and held out his hand to her, "It's corny to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. _The first step is the hardest_."

She looked at him trying to decide if he meant it as a play on words, or encouragement. Shaking her head and smiling back at his beautiful face, she accepted his hand and together they walked side by side into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Henry's Son**

Vicki was unusually happy as she walked across the grass heading toward the college and a class for the visually challenged. She had come to terms with her condition and finally accepted the fact she needed to prepare for her future.

Henry and Mike had managed to come to a truce. Mike came during the day to talk and share ideas while Henry spent most of his nights with her. She loved them both different ways, Mike was her best friend and buddy while Henry was her soul mate and shared her bed. They would snarl and snipe, but didn't out and out fight with each other, at least not while she was around.

Smiling to herself, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and neither was the young man heading toward her. Their collision knocked her back. With quick reflexes the man's hand shot out and grabbed Vicki's elbow, "Steady. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Vicki looked into the deep blue eyes and the dimpled smile, "No." She blinked and asked, "What are you doing out this time of day?" Then gave him a long passionate kiss.

He accepted the kiss and returned it with passion of his own. After the kiss broke he shook his head as the sun played off the shoulder length curls, "Sorry love. I don't know you, but I appreciate the way you say hello."

Vicki looked harder at the one standing in front of her and readjusted her glasses asking, "What's your name? Where are you from? How old are you?"

The young man stepped back a pace, "Whoa! Thats a lot of personal questions, love. I'm not sure I should answer them."

Vicki took a breath, "Okay you're right. I'm sorry. Being nosy is my profession. Well it was. You look like a good friend of mine. He's more than a friend. I don't normally greet friends with that kind of kiss." Vicki started laughing at his confused face and added as she held out her hand, "Vicki Nelson, retired cop and private investigator."

He took her offered hand and said, "Rich, that is, Richard Fitz-Henry at your service. I'm from England on holiday and I'm almost 23."

Vicki looked down at the hand holding hers. It looked so alive, warm to touch with a healthy color that only hours in the sun could give youth. She saw her Henry as he should have looked.

Vicki held the hand tighter and asked, "Please come to my office tonight, I'd like to get to know you."

Rich saw Vicki's hopeful look and smiled, "I won't be able to come to your office, but how about talking now?"

Vicki looked at the sky and saw the sun about to set and said, "Okay we'll sit on that bench over there, but let me make a quick call first." Vicki pulled out her cell as Rich walked over to the bench Vicki had pointed out. She mumbled while dialing, "Please be up, please answer. Come on pick up." She let the phone ring four times, hung up, tried again and heard Henry growl, "This better be important. You know how irritating it is for me to hear the phone ringing before I can move."

"Don't ask questions. Get dressed and get to the park by the college. I'll be on the bench by the big old oak tree. Stay hidden, but get as close as you can. Move it."

Henry hung up, annoyed to have to move quickly, but he knew when Vicki called like this it was important and he better not take his time getting to her. Past experience told him that loss of blood usually accompanied Vicki's demands for immediate attention. He grabbed a shirt and jeans and made it to the designated area in record time. He saw Vicki sitting on a bench talking with a young man. As he moved closer he heard the following:

"There's no written documentation to prove anything I say. It has always been up to the older generation to tell the younger. It's been going on that way for centuries now and whether it's the truth or a lie who knows? There's no way to prove it because any and all records were destroyed. My own grandmother talked about seeing her grandfather burn papers that had names and dates on it. We kept the family name to ourselves but my father decided enough time had passed and he liked the sound of it, so he started using it all the time."

Vicki listened and saw by the flashing of a signal light, that Henry was in the dense shrubbery listening too. "Please tell me the whole story. You'll never know how important it is to me."

Rich shifted on the bench and Henry saw his own face. "If you promise never to repeat it, I'll tell you."

Vicki looked over Rich's shoulder to where she was sure Henry stood and whispered, "I swear to you that I'll never repeat this conversation to a living soul."

Rich could tell Vicki was telling the truth, nodded and said, "All right."

_It was the late summer of 1535 when a young scullery maid met a royal prince eager to prove his manhood. That August the prince and the maid found many interesting ways to keep busy during the short nights. The prince returned to court life when the heat broke and the maid returned to her duties until her time came._

_During the time the prince was in his father's court, the king petitioned to have his bastard son declared the royal heir and arranged his son's marriage to the daughter of a trusted friend. The prince had to time to think of his summer frolic but moved forward with his father's plans for his life and the events of history._

_June 19 of the following year the scullery maid stood outside the great house's door and heard the wailing of women and the curses of men. She stood holding a newborn in her arms trying to decide what to do when the head gardener spoke to her and said, "Get on with ye. Don't be near the place with a babe in arms."_

_The maid looked at the gardener asking, "Is the prince here?"_

_The gardener spat on the ground saying, "Aye, been an gone."_

_The maid held the baby close and cried, "Gone? He told me he spends the summers here."_

"_No more. Dead an gone. Sweating fever took him during the night. Buried today."_

_The scullery maid's eyes sparkled with tears as she turned and walked down the dusty path whispering to her baby, "Fitz-Henry you are, Fitz-Henry you'll be. Bastard baby of a bastard prince."_

Rich took a breath then added, "Whether it's true or not – some one in the family is always called Fitz-Henry, or Richmond or even Somerset. My dad liked the last name of Fitz-Henry, said it sounded noble. So that's my story." He looked at his watch, "I've got to go. Should've met up with my mates an hour ago." He got up and ran off before Vicki could say another word.

She started to call after him but thought better of it when she saw Henry sitting on the grass with his head in his hands. She went to him, sat and put her arm around his shoulder. "Henry, say something."

He looked at her with hurt and hunger in his eyes. She held out her wrist and said, "Feed."

He took her wrist and bit down with great care. Taking only enough to dull the hunger. "Thank you. You always take care of me."

Vicki ran her hand over the back of his head and smoothed his curls, "I love you. Today, when I saw that boy, I felt my heart skip a beat thinking he was you. He started speaking and I heard your voice. I knew without hearing his story that he was yours. I called because you needed to see him for yourself."

Henry spoke with a husky voice full of emotion, "You gave me the greatest gift a woman could ever give a man – you gave me a child." Vicki held him close to her heart and Henry's head was cradled between her breasts as he added, "I would have cared for them if I had known."

Vicki held him like a mother holding a beloved child gently rocking back and forth as she said, "I know Henry. I know. Don't cry."

Henry pushed himself up saying, "I've go to find him."

Vicki held him back saying, "Let him go. You've seen him and heard the story. Let it be enough. Don't mess him up by revealing yourself as vampire. There are generations that have lived and died with that story about a maid and a prince. They've lived proudly and honorably. It's the essence of you that's lived on." He made to push her aside and she held him tighter saying, "God gave you, gave us, a gift today. Take it for what it is and don't ruin it."

"What gift?"

"You got to see yourself as you should have been. You got to see what the love between a boy and girl 500 years later looks like. That whole line of descendents you started were able to live their lives with a special secret. Leave him be. He's the best of you."

"You may be right, but I intend to keep an eye out for him and his family. If I can do things that will keep them from harm or make lives a little easier, I will."

Vicki closed her eyes a minute. "Then let me help."

Henry held her tight and she told him that she did have Fitz-Henry's home address and e-mail. That she would be the one typing, but he would be the one dictating the words.


	8. Chapter 8

Sound in the Night

There! She heard it again. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to focus on the sound. She'd already been out twice to look around and couldn't find the source. It was really beginning to bug her. Just as she heard it start up, Henry opened the back door and called out, "Vicki. Where are you?"

She yelled back, "Where do you think I am?"

He followed her voice and found her sitting on couch staring at a blank TV screen. He leaned over to give her a kiss, "No need to be grumpy."

Vicki sniffed and looked at his lipstick smeared collar, "Playing with your food again?"

He pulled out his collar to see the smear and smelled cheap perfume, "You know very well I quit playing with my food. I merely held her close while feeding."

"I know, but come on, did you think I wouldn't react to the obvious clues? Anyway, why feed without me?"

"I went out to get something and had a chance for a quick bite." He held out his wrist saying, " I'll share."

Vicki's eyes silvered as she pulled back her lips showing her fangs, "With or without passion."

His eyes blackened and he grinned revealing fangs of his own, "With."

Tugging away clothes, the vampire passion took over their minds and body. Fingers massaged the points of erotic pleasure, fangs scored their trembling flesh as they lost themselves to the moment. Henry kept his vampire under rigid control at all times except with Vicki and with her there were no limits, no restraints. Vicki's vampire had always known complete freedom with Henry and therefore didn't always understand the intensity of her mate's feelings but she held nothing back. The rush of physical love, with the taking and giving of every part of themselves held them captive until the vampires were sated.

With all their needs met, they lay still looking into each other's eyes waiting for the other to speak.

He kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Don't move." He shifted on the floor feeling for his pants and checking the pockets and smiled as his fingers closed over the jeweler's box. He pushed the pants aside and brought the closed fist up to her face, "Do you know what tonight is?"

Looking confused she said, "Wednesday."

Henry looked at her with sad eyes, "There's not a sentimental bone in your body is there?"

She blinked and sighed, "One of my many strings. String one, don't hope that anyone will remember a special day, that way your not disappointed when they forget."

Henry opened his hand to reveal a small royal blue velvet box, "I didn't forget."

Vicki's eyes focused on the box, "What didn't you forget?"

Henry placed the box between her breasts and kissed the left nipple, "You joined me in this life a year ago on this date."

Vicki started to sit up, "A year ago? It can't be. I don't feel any of the territorial issues you warned me about. If anything, I want more of you each night."

"There's not going to be territorial issues between us. I've been doing extensive research. It's not necessary. It never was. More of a habit than anything else. Perpetuated by vampires that wouldn't play nice or share and if they had remained human they would have been mean spirited hateful people." He kissed her deeply again then said, "Open the box."

She opened the box to find two matching golden bands. One to fit her finger and one to fit Henry's. The scroll work was intricate, a type of Celtic knot with their initials worked into the design. "Oh. Oh. Oh." was all she could say.

"I designed them myself and had a jeweler make them up. I went to get them tonight. The feeding was taking advantage of an opportunity. Nothing more." Henry took the smaller of the two rings and placed on the third finger of her left hand, "You're mine Vicki, and all I am and all I have in the world is yours."

Vicki took the larger ring and was about to place it on the third finger of his left hand when she noticed all the other rings he usually wore were gone and looked questioningly at him.

He answered the silent question, "I want anyone that looks, to see only your ring on my finger and know that I'm spoken for."

Vicki placed the ring on his finger and said, "You've got me for better or worse. I'm never going to be sweet and compliant, but you'll always have my love and loyalty. Henry, if you'd given me a chance to think that night in the condo – I would have said yes. I'd go with you to the ends of the earth and back again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Partings and Pairings**

Vicki sighed as she hit 'finish' on the bill payment option of her on line checking account. She put her elbows on the blotter and her head in her hands. It was difficult to make ends meet each month. The time was coming when she would have to make some hard choices. She heard the outer door open and looked up to see the familiar outline of her one time partner and lover.

"Mike! What brings you here. We didn't have a date or something tonight did we?"

Mike walked in holding up two bottles of beer and a pizza. "No, but I thought you might like something to eat and drink."

Vicki grabbed for the pizza box and missed. "Damn!" was all she could say as Mike dropped the box on the blotter. He opened one bottle of beer and placed it in her hand as she said, "Don't say anything about my vision, Celluci."

Mike sighed and sat on the corner of her desk. "You could let me help you."

Vicki shook her head and took a swallow of beer, "Can't. If I give an inch, I'll lose it all."

"That's not true and you know it. There's no crime in accepting help."

"For me, it's a crime. If your going to rehash stuff, take your pizza and leave." She took another drink, "But I'm keeping the beer."

"No I'm not going to rehash old stuff. It's new stuff we're covering tonight."

Vicki stopped her hand from picking up a piece of the pie and said, "What new stuff?"

"Us. Vicki, we're not getting anywhere."

"What are you talking about? That's old stuff. We don't fight, much. The sex is good and we have the freedom to see other people. What more is there?"

Mike ran his hand through his hair, "That's just it, Vicki. We aren't getting anywhere. I want more. I want a home and a family."

Vicki looked toward his voice and tried to bring his face into better focus, "I don't want kids and I like having my own space."

"I know that. But that's not good enough. Not anymore."

Vicki stood up and moved to where Mike was sitting, "Out with it. Tell me the rest."

Mike stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Vicki, I've met someone that I could share a life with. She's not you, but then again, I've never really had you since you met the blood sucker."

Vicki brought her arms up and pushed Mike's hands away, "Henry's gone. What's he got to do with this?"

Mike started pacing, "He's been between us since Norman Birdwell started all that nonsense. He may not be here, but I can feel his presence every time we make love. You think about him all the time. Admit it. You wish you'd gone with him. Well I'm tired of competing with the undead. I want a life, a home and a family. You're not going to give them to me, so I'm telling you good bye." Mike turned away then took her in his arms as he looked at her stunned face, "I'll always love what we were Vicki, but I don't like the way we are now."

Vicki couldn't argue with Mike, not about this. He was right. Henry was the last thought of the night, and her first thought in the morning.

"I wish you weren't right. I hate when you're right and I'm not. Mike, I really tried."

Mike took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I know you did. I tried too. Find him. If you want, I'll help."

Vicki rested her head on his chest and listed to his strong, loyal heart, she loved him like a brother, but she didn't _love_ him. "No. I'll do it myself. Can we still be friends and sparring partners?"

Mike pushed himself away from Vicki and said, "In time, but not yet." He reached over, grabbed his bottle of beer, a piece of pizza and said over his shoulder as he moved quickly to the door, "Keep the rest."

Vicki leaned back against her desk and listened as the front door closed. Men were always walking out on her, her father, Henry and now Mike. Those she loved the most, seemed the fasted to leave. She wrapped her arms around her middle and hugged herself fighting the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

***

She looked down at the list of possible contacts and started with the obvious. She called the condo association where Henry had lived. There was no forwarding address and all the contracts listed a P.O. Box, general delivery. She shrugged a '_why not_? And wrote a letter to that address requesting contact.

She then started calling all the publishers of his known books and got similar answers from each one.

Vicki hissed into her end of the phone, "What do you mean, Henry Fitzroy is not one of your authors?"

"I'm sorry. His contract expired last fall and he hasn't contacted us."

Vicki took a calming breath, "Where do his royalty check go?"

"I'm sorry. We're not at liberty to give out that kind of information."

Vicki started again, "Who is his agent? You can tell me that can't you?"

"His agent retired, and we were not given any new information. I'm sorry, but I have to terminate this conversation."

Vicki stared at the buzzing phone until the prerecorded message, "_If you wish to make a call.._." started. She hung up the receiver and crossed another idea off her pad.

She'd been trying for two days to get some kind of lead on Henry's whereabouts and was getting no where fast.

She picked up the phone, called Mike and snarled, "Can it, Celluci. You said you'd help me find him. Well look up DMV, his driver's license and car registration. Yeah I know all the legal crap. Just do it. Last favor so to speak. I'll stay on the line."

"Vick. No can do. He sold the car and didn't renew his driver's license You have the old address. There's nothing else on file, and from what I can tell, he doesn't have any open credit accounts either. He's well under the radar."

"Crap!"

"I'm sorry, Vick."

"I'm beginning to really hate that sentence."

Vicki threw the phone across the room, then had to retrieve it when it started ringing. "Can't talk now mom. I'm working a case. Yeah, the eyes are the same. The house, the business and the bills are all the same. No. I can't come up next week. Yeah, I know. I love you too. Bye mom."

Vicki sat down and thought about the last few weeks with Henry. What he said, who she saw and what happened. She started making a list of names, then wrote out the alphabet trying to think if she had forgotten anyone in association with Henry. She kept coming back to the letter 'A'. Finally it hit her, Augustus! That was the name.

Vicki sat down at the keyboard and started several search engines trying to find anything related to the name. She came up with three possibilities, one being a private banking firm in Vancouver. That was the city Henry had mentioned.

Several phone calls and four hours later she was talking with a Mr. Augustus, of Discrete Financial.

"I've been asked to locate a Mr. Henry Fitzroy with regard to an inheritance. Your institution has been mentioned in connection with Mr. Fitzroy and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let him know that I am trying to contact him?"

"That may not be possible. Who did you say you were?"

"Victoria Nelson, of Nelson Investigations. This matter is in regard to a legacy left by his father."

"I see. And if it were possible to reach this Mr. Fitzroy, may I have a phone number where he can reach you?"

"Of course." She rattled off her cell, home, and office numbers then asked, "If it's not possible to reach him, will you please call me back?"

"Ms. Nelson, I can't make any promises. We are called Discrete Financial for a multiple of reasons. I'm not sure, that we deal with this individual, nor even if we do, that he would want us to make any contact with you."

Vicki hung up the phone and looked at her desk where all the papers involving Henry, were scattered about. If these were billable hours, she would have her expenses covered for the next two months. She took a deep breath, gathered up all the papers, placed them in a folder labeled "the bastard" and placed it under the letter 'H'. It was up to him now. She'd exhausted all her sources. Put out the question, asked for any news about him, now it was time to sit back and wait.

***

The next few months went by with enough cases to keep her busy and build up a small cash reserve. There wasn't much in the way of excitement with her work, but then again, there was little danger either. Her last eye exam confirmed her suspicions that her condition had finally stabilized. The doctor told her if they remain unchanged for the next six months, it was likely it wouldn't change anymore for years to come.

Vicki turned off the desk light and made to stand up when the papers in the in box fluttered. She held her breath and listened. Then she felt the gentlest of touches against her cheek.

Whispering in a voice full of hope, Vicki called softly, "Henry?"

"You wanted me?"

"Yes, Henry."

Henry pulled her chair back from the desk and helped her stand, "Good."

Vicki said, "It's time we see where this attraction is going to take us."

Henry laughed wrapped his arms around her and said, "You're right as always, Vicki. Let's go home."

Vicki asked, "Where's home?"

He nuzzled her ear and licked the side of her neck, "Where ever you like."

She broke the hold, grabbed her huge bag and headed for the back door, "Turn off the lights and lock the doors." She stopped, reached out for his hand and added, "Help me Henry, I can't see very well in the dark."


	10. Chapter 10

**Pillow Talk**

The longest night of the year was coming to an end and for Vicki, this was going to be the best night of her life. Henry showed up just after sunset, promised to remain until daybreak and then said he would stay at her place during the day.

Relaxing after the first round of lovemaking he said, "I can't always stay here with you, but I'll be here when I can."

Vicki, with her head resting on his chest said, "You've lived with humans in the past, what's so different now?"

Henry tightened his grip around her shoulder and said, "We've made a lot of noise in the supernatural world. We're being watched and you've been marked."

Vicki turned her head enough to looked at one of the two hated marks on her forearms. The present left over from Norman's attempt to call a demon to do his bidding. "I could have them surgically removed."

Henry shook his head, "They'd only come back. Those marks will follow you beyond the grave."

"Wow! You're a bright little ray of sunshine. Is that why you left?"

Henry kissed her bare shoulder, "Sunshine? That's not very nice thing to call a vampire, but you're definitely marked by the demon and I left because I had to. I've told you the most of the reasons."

"What are the other reasons?"

"To give us time." He gently pushed her off his chest, rolled over on top of her and pinned her down with his weight. "You asked for time to make it right with Mike, and I needed time to decide what to do about you and the demon."

"What would you've done, if I'd never tried to find you?"

He played with her nipples until they were hard pebbles under his fingers and said, "I'd have stayed away."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "What brought you back?"

"Your letters." He sniffed her hair and the soft place behind her ear then added, "Your scent lingered on the letters and I couldn't deny the vampire. It wanted to be with you. I've never felt it pull me in one direction the way it has this time. From the moment I held your letters, it demanded I return to you."

"Well then, let it loose." She tilted her head and exposed her neck.

The vampire leaned in and placed his fangs on the pulse point. He felt her life, and the wild call to take it all. Henry fought for control of his actions, pulled back and said, "If I feed now, I take it all. I'll take your blood and your life."

"Don't you know you already have me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Pillow Talk II**

Vicki closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss and bite hoping to feel the legendary ecstasy that vampire feeding brought. She'd fed him before, but she hadn't had the luxury of enjoying his vampire prowess. Tonight was about her and her needs. For once she was going to get what she wanted the way she wanted it.

He looked down at her, seeing the way her chin tilted, and felt the life flowing through her veins. "I'm not going to be able to control the monster once I start."

"You've already said that. I'm willing to take the risk. I'm looking for the truth in your claim of, shall we say, experience?"

Fighting down the hunger, he said, "This is not a game."

"I'm aware of that. Are you going to talk me to death or feed?"

Hunger took over control and the vampire seized the moment. He bit down and as the first rush of her life filled his mouth, the vampire gave Vicki all of his attention. His body moved in rhythm to her beating heart. He plunged deep into her as his tongue massaged the vein in her neck and one hand kneaded her breast as his other held her arms over her head. He swallowed rapidly as she writhed in pleasure under him. She let herself feel his every move and touch. She felt her blood leave as she felt his strength and demands grow. Her heart beat began to slow and he became aware of what he was doing. All movement stopped as he pulled back and looked down at her pale face. He tenderly kissed her lips.

Vicki returned the kiss and asked, "How soon can we do this again?"

"Not for several weeks."

"Can't I taste your blood?"

"Not unless you want to be vampire, and then after a year, we'll be enemies."

"Isn't there anything in between?"

"The old ways involved taking control of a human and making them a slave. I haven't done that in over three hundred years. It's demeaning to the human and I've no need for a slave."

"What do you mean by slave?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head knowing she would keep pushing until she got her answers. "A slave or servant if you prefer. Some one that lives a half life. Not completely human nor vampire, but somewhere in between."

"Are you saying what Stoker wrote was true?"

Henry snarled, "The hack told more than he should have."

Vicki smiled, "So, do you do the bat or mist thing?"

"Stop it, Vicki. This isn't a joke. You know perfectly well I'm not a bat!"

Vicki didn't want to lose the feeling that his lovemaking and feeding created, so she kept quiet.

Henry sighed in relief thinking the subject was dropped. He should have known better.

***

As the night started, Henry came out of his room and heard Vicki humming to herself. He paused and tried to think if he had ever heard her humming before, then shrugged and walked into the kitchen. She held out a glass filled with ice and water, gave a quick dip and said, "M'lord"

Henry took the glass from her hand and took a drink before saying, "What are you up to?"

With another curtsy she said, "I'm practicing."

He looked at the ironing board and shirts that hung from hangers balanced on an open cupboard. "What's going on in that devious mind of yours and what do you mean by practicing?"

"Well M'lord, if I'm to be your servant, I best get the hang of it."

Henry put the glass in the sink and stared at her asking, "You're not serious?"

Vicki held her chin high and said, "I most certainly am serious. I want another taste of you. If it means that I have to serve you, so be it."

Henry started pacing the apartment like a caged animal. He'd look her way, then start pacing even faster. The vampire within rose in anticipation of taking more of her, and giving of itself in return. It wanted a connection to the human world, someone it could fully trust to do as asked without question.

Vicki watched him moving about the apartment, waving his arms and looking as though he were fighting a battle against a well matched foe. Finally she placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "If this is going to cause you this much grief, forget I said anything."

"Why do you want to drink my blood?"

"I've tasted it before and it keeps calling me."

"You said you didn't have any reaction."

"I didn't have headaches, dizziness, or any of the other symptoms you talked about."

"Then what's bothering you?"

Vicki put her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his, "I can't forget how I felt after I drank your blood and left you on the floor. The power and the sharpening of all my senses just before I fought the mummy."

Henry nodded, "Being a servant to me won't give you that kind of power. It will make the longing even worse. That's the vampire's hold over a servant – the promise of more." Henry came close and pulled her into his arms, "I can't allow you to live like that. It's the worst of two worlds."

Vicki closed her eyes and held on tight as she said, "I'm not sure which is worse, being with you and knowing what kind of power you have or being without you."

Henry rubbed his chin against her shoulder, "I'm not sure which is worse, never having someone to love, or losing them after a few years."

Vicki pushed back a little so that she could look him in the eye, "What do you suggest?"

"One night at a time. As far as your becoming vampire is concerned, it will always be your choice. You know what I need to do in order to live, but you'll always come first."

"For now that's good enough. I hate ironing." She kissed him firmly on the lips then ordered, "Lots and lots of steamy sex, vampire. I'll keep you so satisfied that all you'll have energy for is a quick bite before coming home for the day."

"I can live with that!" He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Demands**

Henry smiled as he thought, "_Another successful night of feeding without getting caught_." Just a few seconds before, his bite had opened a vein as she arched her back in pleasure. He wondered, "_How much longer will I be able to do that with this woman?"_

Deep in thought, it took him a moment to realize she was talking. He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. Repeat that."

With green eyes snapping she said, "I thought so. You weren't listening. We've been seeing each other for over two years and it's time we took our relationship to another level don't you agree?"

Henry closed his eyes and thought, "_Here it comes. The commitment statement."_

Sylvia looked intent as she said, "I want a commitment from you. It's either we are a couple with a future or we're not."

Henry thought, _"It's always the either / or statement." _Out loud Henry said, "I'm never going to commit to one woman. If that's what you want, I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else."

Sylvia sat up and said, "You bastard. I've wasted years on you and now you say I should find someone else?"

Henry picked up his clothes saying, "I've never said I wanted more than what we have now. You're a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman, but I'm not in love with you. Sorry if I've left you with the wrong impression."

Sylvia reached for something to throw when his eyes darkened and he said, "Sleep. You've decided not to see me anymore. You haven't seen me in weeks and you've already forgotten what I look like."

Sylvia's eyes closed without another word. Henry pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. He reinforced his commands and left. Safe in the cool night he sighed, "Good bye and good luck."

***

Henry unlocked the front door and entered his condo. He threw his keys in the general direction of the sideboard and stomped into his bedroom. Vicki noticed the scars left by the thrown keys on the wall behind the sideboard as she silently picked them up and placed them on the table where they belonged. When he came back into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist Vicki said, "My aren't we in a pretty mood."

Henry looked at her and said, "Sylvia demanded I make a commitment." He sat on the edge of the couch and shook water from his hair, "When will I ever learn not to see a person more than a few times?"

Vicki sat down beside him and ran her fingers threw his damp hair and asked, "Aren't you listening to yourself? Don't you think it's strange talking to me about your troubled love life?"

"Actually no. You're the only one I can talk to."

Vicki went into the bathroom, brought back the hair dryer that was tethered to a long extension cord and started drying his hair while saying, "Vampire, it's a damn good thing I love you."

Henry helpfully turned his head from side to side as she worked on his hair and said, "I like when you do this for me."

"I know, Henry." She finished with his hair and he headed for his room with her following close behind. As he slipped under the covers she asked, "Is it time for us to move?"

"Not yet, but it's getting close to time for you to decide whether or not you're joining me as vampire."

A thousand objections ran through her head and a thousand reasons to say yes followed close behind. Changing the subject she said, "It's getting late."

"You're avoiding the issue."

Vicki kissed his lips and whispered. "Rest well."

That evening Vicki found a way to keep Henry from talking about her becoming vampire. By the time he realized what she was doing, another night had come to a close and as the sun rose he said, "Very well, but we can't go on like this forever."

"So, _Mr._ _I'm not going to commit_, you want a commitment from me?"

As his eyes closed he said, "Yes!"

He had already passed away for the day and didn't hear her say, "You win, Henry. I'll join you."

***

A week later, Vicki looked into the angry green eyes of the woman sitting across from her and asked, "Why are you so determined to find this man?"

Sylvia Linden clenched and unclenched her fists, "He jilted me. He took up two years of my time, only to walk away when I asked for a commitment. He tried to make me think it was my idea that he leave. No one does that to me!"

Vicki frowned in suspicion and said, "Tell me why haven't you looked for him yourself?"

" I tried everything even Google, Yahoo, and Facebook. I can't find him on my own."

Vicki warned, "I don't come cheap."

Sylvia pulled out an envelope and said, "How much will three days cost?"

Vicki said, "Five hundred a day, that makes fifteen hundred for three days."

Sylvia handed over half the amount and gave Vicki all the details about her former lover.

***

Henry woke up knowing that an unhappy Vicki was sitting beside him. He opened his eyes and raised on eye brow in question.

"Well bright eyes, I've been offered fifteen hundred dollars and you have to figure out away for me to earn it."

Henry hated having to think before getting out of bed, moaned and turned over, "I'm not liking this."

Vicki pulled back the covers, admired his firm, well shaped buns, gave in to her baser instincts, and gave one cheek a quick bite.

"Ouch! That hurt." He turned back to her and said, "I'm the vampire here. I do the biting!"

Vicki smirked and said, "Bite me."

His eyes turned dark and he pulled his lips back from his sharp fangs, "Oh I'll do more than that, Victoria Nelson." He reached out and before she could step back, snagged her shirt, tugged her forward and ripped it off. Vicki gave back as good as she got, but she was no match for his strength and soon she was naked lying face down on the bed with him over her. He kissed the back of her neck as he forced her legs apart, "Say you're sorry for biting me."

"No! I'm not sorry, and if given the chance, I intend to bite you again."

Henry stopped moving and relaxed his arms so his weight was supported by her body, "What are you saying?"

"You heard me. I want to bite you."

Henry licked the back of her neck, "Now?"

"Not yet, there's a little problem that needs to be worked out first."

"Not before I make you pay for that bite on my ass."

Vicki pushed up with her hands and knees, and he shifted his weight to give her room to turn over. They smiled into each other's eyes and got down to the business of serious lovemaking.

***

Henry joined Vicki in the shower as she finished the final rinse of her hair, "Not again, Henry."

He laughed, handed her the bar of soap and said, "If I can't have you, wash my back."

Vicki took the bar and motioned for him to turn around as she worked up a lather, "Sylvia Linden hired me today."

Henry said, "That's a mood killer if I've ever heard one."

Vicki stroked his back with her lathered hands, "Since we both know who the missing lover is, I want you to help me help her."

Henry asked her to leave the shower and worked at vampire speed to get ready for the night.

Vicki had just pulled on a tee as a fully dressed Henry said, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm thinking you need to see her again and help her understand you're not the marrying type."

"That I can do. It's nothing more than I've done hundreds of times."

"You're being a bit callous this time around."

"Perhaps. Normally I get a sense of what's going on in a lover's head and call it quits sooner. I wasn't paying as much attention to the signs as I normally do."

Vicki studied his far away look, "Being vampire doesn't give you many good choices does it?"

"No. Someone always gets hurt. Most often it's me. After suffering a loss, I pull away from all attachments, then get overwhelmingly lonely and create new attachments only to lose them again."

"Tell me why you're sticking with me?"

"You're different. From the beginning I knew we could have a lasting relationship. We can beat the odds. I'm risking all that I am on that."

Vicki swallowed before speaking, "So, about Sylvia? How do you want to work this? Do I contact her and say I found her missing lover?"

Henry frowned and then agreed to her plan after making a few suggestions and adjustments of his own.

***

Vicki walked into the "Frosted Mug" where Sylvia worked the evening shift as a bartender and noticed that Sylvia had a bright smile and a way of greeting customers that made them feel welcome. Sylvia was quick on the stick, and mixed with practiced ease. Vicki could see why Henry had chosen to keep coming back. She pushed down the ugly twinge of jealousy and stepped up to the rail saying "Whatever you have on tap is good."

Sylvia gave Vicki a glance and pulled on the center tap. When the head was perfect and a single bit of foam drifted lazily down the mug, Sylvia placed it before Vicki and said, "Well? Did you find the bastard?"

"Yup. You just have to know which rock to turn over. He said he'd show up tonight."

Vicki place a white envelope on the bar and slid it over to Sylvia while saying, "It wasn't that hard to find him. Here's a refund."

Sylvia lifted the envelope and counted the money. "That's not right, you only kept a hundred for yourself."

"I had a pretty good idea where was and it only took a couple of calls to track him down."

Sylvia pulled out two bills and put them under the hand that Vicki had resting on the bar. "Let's call this a tip."

Henry stood in the doorway of the "Frosted Mug" and watched Vicki talking with Sylvia. He waited for Vicki to shrug and moved forward to the far end of the bar. Sylvia saw him out of the corner of her eye, made a small squeaking sound, then walked down to where he stood and said to her partner, "I'll take him."

Henry said, "Hi Sylvia, Nelson said you wanted to talk to me." Then he braced himself for the tongue lashing and looked down to see a bottle of Harp beer sitting on the bar in front of him.

Sylvia smiled and said, "It's over Hank, but I needed to see you again."

"Why?"

"We weren't bad together. It's not your fault I read more into it than there was. When I went to Ms. Nelson, I was still mad as hell. Since then I've had a chance to think. You're not right for me. You're funny, good looking and good in bed, but you never gave all of yourself to me. I don't want to be in a one way relationship and I don't need a part time lover. I need a full time man. Good bye Hank, I'm glad I met you, but I'm even happier to say so long." Sylvia smiled, squared her shoulders and laughed in greeting as a customer from the other end of the bar waved and called for a refill.

Henry drained the bottle, dropped three times the cost of the beer on the bar and left.

Vicki was standing across the street in the shadows as he came out. He tilted his head back, caught a whiff of her scent and joined her.

Vicki put her arms around his waist and asked, "Did she bite your head off?"

Henry tested the attachment of his head to his shoulders and said, "Nope. Still firmly anchored."

"Good enough." She held her breath then said, "Turn me into a vampire."

"What?"

"I said, _turn me into a vampire_. "

"When?"

"Now! Tonight! Don't give me time to change my mind."


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Answers**

She held her breath then said, "Turn me into a vampire."

"What?"

"I said, _turn me into a vampire_. "

"When?"

"Now! Tonight! Don't give me time to change my mind."

Henry spun her around and pressed her back against his body as he moved deeper into the shadows.

"You have one heartbeat in which to stop me."

Vicki shook her head no and Henry relaxed his hold thinking she had said _stop! _ Vicki reached down to her waist, brought his arm up to her lips and said, "How do I do this?"

He shifted her slightly and took the penknife from his pocket, scored his wrist and placed it to her lips.

Vicki felt his vampire calling, licked her lips then placed them over the fresh wound. His blood filled her mouth and she swallowed. She placed her hand over his to keep the wrist firmly pressed against her lips and took as much as she could. While her tongue circled the wound the vampire became aware of one of its kind being born.

Henry nuzzled her hair and said, "I love you more than anyone I've ever known."

After the bleeding stopped, Vicki moved her head just enough so that his wrist rested on her cheek and his fingers cupped her ear. She begged, "I want more of you."

He moved so that they were standing side by side and said, "Then let's go."

***

Vicki didn't say anything until they were back at the apartment and locked in Henry's room. Then, while they stood in the quiet room, she asked, "What happens next?"

"I'll feed deeply from you in a few minutes."

"When do I feed?"

"When I get up tomorrow, then every evening until I say otherwise. While you're resting, I'll go out hunting. It'll take a lot of feedings from you and others until the change is complete. When you've got your own fangs, I'll teach you to feed from prey."

Vicki put her hand on his cheek and asked, "After, will we still be able to feed from each other?"

Henry looked off into the distance, "I hope so."

Vicki asked, "How long until I'm vampire?"

Henry stepped closer, stroked her hair and leaned toward her to nibble gently on her neck, "There's no set time. Some change quickly, others take weeks. Personally I'm hoping it'll take months. The longer it takes, the less territorial we'll be."

"Months then. I'm going to be unusually patient about this."

He lifted her off her feet and carried her to his bed. He never took his eyes from hers as he slowly lowered himself over her. She placed a restraining hand on his chest and he pushed it away saying, "It's too late to stop me. Now it's about me taking your blood."

***

Vicki woke up feeling lightheaded and weaved from side to side as she made her way to the bathroom. Studying her reflection in the mirror, she fingered the dark circles under both eyes and started talking out loud, "Damn! It looks like I've been in a fight and lost." Tilting her chin, she saw the bruise on the side of her neck was purple with a tinge of brighter red in the center. "Henry's never left a mark like that before." Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She gripped the sides of the sink to keep from falling and twisted to lower herself on the toilet seat. Nauseated and dizzy, she put her head between her knees as her hand clutched at her stomach. "Oh crap! What've I done?"

Vicki sat still waiting for the nausea to ease up and continued to talk out loud, "Okay. You can do this. You've signed up and can't quit. Crap! He didn't warn me about this. He's going to get such a pounding when he wakes up."

Vicki finally stood and wobbled her way into the kitchen to make coffee. The sick feeling became worse as the coffee perked, but she was so sure a hit of caffeine would work it's usual magic that she didn't think about the nausea. Sitting at the table with mug in hand she took a deep swallow. Her eyes watered as her mouth filled with saliva saying, "Oh no!" She threw up the coffee then suffered dry heaves for over an hour while crawling from place to place cleaning up her mess. When the shaking and heaving stopped, she made her way back to Henry's side to lie down and snarled, "Henry Fitzroy! you're going to pay big time for this." She closed her eyes and held tight to his hand hoping she would either fall asleep or die.

***

Henry woke to feeling the pressure of her hand holding his and smiled. He turned his head as soon as he was able and said, "Hello love."

Vicki opened her eyes and said, "Bite me!"

Henry taking that as an offer, raised up and leaned over her, as she snapped, "Get off me you bastard."

Genuinely confused, Henry said, "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you warn me about coffee?"

Henry put his arms around her and held her close, "I didn't know. Honest. What about coffee?"

"I live for coffee. No matter how bad the hangover, coffee made it better. Today, I threw it up all over the kitchen and had to clean it up on my hands and knees while retching."

"My poor baby vampire. We all react differently to food and drink. I can't know ahead of time what you will or will not be able to tolerate. We need liquids other than blood to keep living. Experimenting until you find what works for you is my only suggestion. I can tell you what I like to drink, but most likely your tolerances will be different. Tasting foods can be pleasant, but there's no benefit for our kind from eating."

"You said it'll take months for me to finish turning, if the nausea keeps up, I'm not going to be a happy camper."

"Stick with water and clear liquids and stay away from strong flavors. You'll be sleeping most of the time after the next few feedings, so days won't be as much of a problem. Maybe you should think of yourself as pregnant."

Vicki frowned and said, "That's not a happy thought. Try something else."

Henry gave her one of his irresistible grins and suggested, "Think about how much you love me, and how happy we'll be together."

"Today, on my hands and knees cleaning up my own puke, I didn't love you very much."

He pouted just a little and asked, "How do you feel now?"

Vicki touched his lower lip, smiled and said, "Hungry."

Henry picked up the small penknife from the bedside table, "Where would you like to put your mouth?" Then he warned, "Don't even think about _there!_"

Vicki pointed to a spot on his chest where she could curl up close to him and feel safe while feeding. He nodded and made a small cut.

He let her feed until he felt her tongue stop it's sucking demands. "I'm going hunting, then I need to talk with Sylvia."

"The feeding I can understand, but why talk to her again?"

"I was a prick the last two times I saw her. That's not how I like to behave and I don't want her thinking she wasted her time knowing me."

Vicki pulled his pillow over her chest and breathed in his scent, "Go. I'm staying right here. I like the idea of you being kind. It fits with my image of you."

Henry kissed her lips then went to get ready for the evening's hunt.

He came to stand over her for a few minutes before leaving, "I won't be out too late. I'll need to feed from you before sunrise. You should get up and move around as much as possible. Don't treat yourself as though you're sick, that will make the transition harder."

***

Henry stood outside the "Frosted Mug" and listened for Sylvia's heartbeat. He heard it coming from behind him and turned to see her walking arm in arm with a tall man. She saw him standing there, smiled and waved.

"Hank, I want you to meet my Johnny. He got home from the army last week and called me today. We broke up but now he's back and it's like he never left."

Henry held out his hand and John gave him a firm grip. Henry knew he could put this man on his knees without having to exert himself, but refrained. John's grin was open and friendly as he said, "Hank, glad to meet you. Sylvia said you were a good friend to her while I was gone. Thanks for looking out for my girl."

Sylvia caught Henry's eye and tried to use her eyes to beg him to go along. Henry gave a grin that had Sylvia's heart skip and said, "I've enjoyed spending time with her, but she always let me know she belonged to someone else. I'm thinking you're that special someone."

Sylvia tugged on John's arm and said, "I'm late for work and I want to show you off. It was good seeing you again, Hank." She turned away from Henry and snuggled closer to her man. Sylvia patted John toward the door and turned back whispering, "I've got good memories of our time together, but don't foreget, a bartender never tells and neither should you. Please don't come here again."

Mentally, Henry put a check in the good ending column of his past relationships. He had a real future with Vicki and he intended to make the most of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Takes a Stand**

Vicki was tired, bone, mind numbing, tired. She couldn't sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time, and snatching a few hours here and there wasn't cutting it any more. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and stuck her tongue out in disgust. She was a face that was thin, complexion flawless and her gray green eyes clear. She looked beautiful even to herself but she felt awful.

Three months has passed since Henry started the process that should turn her vampire, but somewhere along the way, the process got stuck. Her vision, hearing, sense of smell, and strength had all improved along with the ability to move quickly and quietly, but she hadn't developed any of the vampire's mind control abilities. She had the beginning of fangs but she didn't have the urge to hunt. She could and would feed if Henry either offered himself, or if he vamped the prey and allowed her to feed. Anything with caffeine made her violently ill. That took away chocolate, colas, and horror of horrors, coffee. How could anyone expect a woman to remain in a good mood without chocolate or coffee?

Vicki came back into the bedroom and looked down at Henry. She studied his profile, the way his hair framed his head and the way he was perfectly proportioned to his height and weight. When he chose, his presence commanded attention, at other times, people wouldn't even notice him in a room. He could put anyone at ease with his smile and a few words. Vicki loved the man and the vampire. She thought she had known what love was until she met him, then she knew beyond all doubt what true love could be and for her, Henry was it. Vicki kissed his lips and turned on her heel. It was time to take her life back.

***

Henry woke to the sound of music and fingers tapping on a keyboard. Then he heard a phone ringing and a fax machine responding. Puzzled he grabbed his favorite red silk robe and opened the bedroom door to see Vicki pick up a cell phone and start talking. She smiled and waved her hand to him, and he frowned in return.

While she finished the phone call, he turned off the CD player, picked up the printouts from the floor and stood in front of her holding the papers. Vicki took the pages, studied them briefly and placed them on top a stack of papers.

Henry raised and eyebrow and said, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Vicki patted his cheek, "I'll be happy to." Then she sat at the dining table in front of a laptop that he'd never seen before.

"Out with it. I'm hungry and I'm confused. Neither one makes me happy. Where did all this office stuff come from and why?"

"My turning vampire stopped. I'm trying to find out why and I want to get control of my life. So I bought a new computer, along with a fax, copier, scanner, printer combo. I've sent out some feelers and am going to start up a new agency investigating unusual and paranormal events. The first investigation will be why I'm not a vampire even though I'm living with and feeding from the best there is."

"Okay I concede that I'm the best looking and the most well bred, but there maybe better vampires. Where have you started looking?"

She warned, "You're not going to like some of this."

Henry pulled the sash of his robe tighter and asked, "What have you done?"

"I've called Augustus and Dr. Sagara."

He shrugged saying, "That's not too bad." He pulled out a chair from the dining table, sat and added, "I know you! There's more. Out with it."

Vicki looked down at her fingers resting on the keyboard and whispered, "I asked Augustus to get in touch with Christina, and I've called Mike. I was going to place a call to Sinead when you came out."

Henry's English accent had faded years before, but whenever he thought of Christina it came back full force, "What the bloody hell were you thinking, woman? Your calling her? She'll kill you and me just for the hell of it. And she's my business, not yours."

Vicki's half formed vampire became agitated at his tone and said, "You've told me she's turned multiple lovers into vampires, and I can take her on in a fair fight."

"She's turned many, but she's killed even more. Killing a former lover is a favorite sport of hers, plus she has a special dislike for you and she doesn't fight fair."

Vicki's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Why would she hate me so much? I didn't do all that much to her."

"She automatically hates anything I love. I've told her you're my future and that I'll kill her if she comes at me again." Henry looked into her eyes, pulled up his vampire power and commanded, "Victoria, don't resist me. Have you spoken directly to her, and how much did you tell her?"

Vicki looked at Henry and the young vampire within her responded to it's sire. She didn't have the will to fight him, "No I didn't get to talk with her. Augustus said it wouldn't be safe and told me to talk with you. Then, if you were in agreement, he would contact Christina. So daddy vamp, I have to get your permission before I can go play with the big kids."

Henry reached across the table with his palm up and willed Vicki to place her hand in his. She continued looking into his eyes and placed her palm on his saying, "Henry, I'm tired of waiting. If Christina has any ideas, I'm willing to listen."

Henry tightened his fingers, slowly increasing the pressure as he said, "She won't have any ideas that I haven't already considered."

Vicki met the pressure and tightened her own grip, "You haven't shared any of them with me."

Henry continued to increase his pressure and she responded in like. Finally he let go saying, "You're strength as vampire is improving. All your senses are. You haven't used your glasses in weeks and the volume on the CD was set at its lowest. Vicki, it's not time to give up on the idea of your becoming totally vampire."

"Can you honestly sit there and tell me this is a _"normal" _transition?"

"No it's not normal, but then again, from where I sit, nothing about you is _"normal."_

"Is that a complement?"

Henry tugged on her hand slightly and said, "Come over here. I don't want a table between us when I tell you what I think is causing the delay."

Vicki stood and continued to keep her hand resting on his as she made her way around the table.

Henry spoke softly as he pulled her onto his lap, "I don't mind feeding you, and I don't mind sharing the prey. We could go on living this way indefinitely."

Vicki started to protest, but he willed her to be silent and continued speaking, "I know you, and I know that you want to be independent. So, I'm going to work with you to find the answer, but I assure you it's not going to be found by talking with Christina, Sinead or Mike "

Vicki was tempted to open his robe, but fought off her rising heat as she said, "You already know what the problem is, don't you?"

"I've suspected for some time, but have been waiting and hoping I was wrong."

"Tell me."

"It's the marks. The ones Norman put on your arms. Whether you meant to or not, when you accepted Astaroth's help to save Coreen, a door was open to Astaroth's realm."

Vicki looked around the dining area and the makeshift office she created and shrugged, "Well I best get rid of this stuff and find another way to fill my time."

"Don't. I like the idea of an agency that will look into the mysteries that are behind the obvious. I'd like to work with you. I _was_ getting the hang of investigating when all hell broke lose. As for the question of the marks interference with your turning, I know someone we can talk to that knows more than anyone about our kind."

Vicki said, "I want your help as long as you remember who's boss."

Henry grinned, "I always know who's in charge."

Vicki gave him a quick jab, "My idea, my knowhow. I'm boss!"

Henry started nibbling on her neck mumbling, "Yes, but I'm the talented beginner that can teach you a thing or two."

Vicki put her hand on the back of Henry's head pushing him tighter against her throat, "Who do you know?"

He stopped nibbling just short of breaking the skin and said, "Xenethia. The oldest living vampire. It'll take some work, but we can find her."

The new business phone started ringing and because Henry's hands and mouth were busy, Vicki reached out to answer, listened then said, "Yes Mike I called. It's true. I've closed the agency for reasons I'm not going to explain and have opened another, much more selective agency. I'm not taking any more divorce cases, failures to show, failures to pay, or skip cases. I'm going to look into unusual cases. I've a knack for it, and I've got a trainee / partner. What's it called? _**"Perplexed, Bothered, Bewildered?" **_Nelson investigates." Henry gave her a pinch and she added, "When my partner proves himself, his name will be added. Yeah, you've met him a time or two. Call me when you're confused with a case and can't get beyond the normal. Bye, Mike. Thanks for getting back to me."

Vicki laid the phone on the table then got busy returning Henry's kisses and matched his teasing fingers move for move.


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Keeps you Busy**

**Perplexed, Bothered, Bewildered, ** Vicki's new agency got off to a slow start, but she was picking up business and the cases were varied and for the most part interesting. She spent hours looking into the occult, consulting with Henry and Dr. Sagara. She also contacted Coreen, who was more than willing to give her a list of books she would need to read if she was going to be considered well versed in the subject. Coreen took the time to fill in Vicki on the changes happening in her life but declined the offer to come and work for her again, implying she had had enough of the weird to last a life time. Vicki decided not to tell her Henry was back or that she herself was becoming vampire. Some things were better left unsaid and in Vicki's opinion the sharing of that information was one of them.

The other big change in the agency was that she didn't have an office, but rather worked from a small diner two blocks over from the apartment she shared with Henry. It was cheaper and safer to meet potential clients in a public place. With internet access, phone and fax capabilities she didn't need an office or the extra expenses. Henry had offered to pay for everything, but Vicki wanted to keep as much of her independence as possible and made it known when it came to her agency, she was footing the bills. Rent, utilities, and household expenses were left up to Henry. Their mutual food choices kept the grocery bills minimal.

Vicki was meeting a new client at the diner and watched the older woman approach as she took out one of Vicki's new business cards and lay it on the table saying, "I'm bothered, perplexed and bewildered by my daughter's behavior." Then she took out a tissue to dry her eyes as she sat on the seat Vicki pointed to.

Vicki had sat across from emotional wrecks many times in the past as a police officer and she had learned to sit and wait patiently until the person calmed down enough to talk. This woman fell into the be patient and wait category. In a series of stops and starts, Vicki got the picture of a single mother with an only daughter that didn't listen or talk to her mother. Inwardly, Vicki could relate to both, since she had been the daughter in a similar situation. Apparently this woman's daughter had turned to a cult.

Lelia Anders dried her eyes a final time and asked, "Will you help me get my daughter back?"

Vicki answered, "I can try. There're no guarantees. Your daughter's almost eighteen and soon will be considered an adult. I can look into the alleged group she's with, try to let her know you care, but I can't force her to come home. Before I accept the case I'll need partial payment as a retainer then we'll work out a fee schedule according to the amount of time needed to complete the assignment. You'll have the right to stop the investigation at any point and you'll be entitled to all the information obtained after I've received payment in full."

"This isn't cheap."

"No, it's not. But I'll give one hundred percent of my energy to your case and if I need an assistant, I'll pay for it, not you."

Lelia got out a check book and asked, "What's three days going to cost."

Vicki named a dollar amount. Lelia flinched, wrote the check and handed it over saying, "She's my only child, but I'm not rich. Please try to get to her before it costs too much for me to continue paying."

Vicki took the check and looked down at the amount and noted the address where Lelia Anders lived and said, "I'll be able to work on this 24/7 for the next few days. From what you've told me and my past experience, I should be able to give you a chance to talk with your daughter within a day or two."

"How can you do that?"

"I can't share my sources, but they're solid and reliable. If I were you, I'd make sure I worked on what I want to say to my daughter when I saw her. This, more than likely, could be your only chance to reach her."

Vicki and Lelia got up from the diner's booth at the same time. Vicki paid for both beverages and told Lelia she'd call her with an update within twenty four hours.

Vicki walked back to the apartment as the sun set and inwardly smiled knowing Henry would be there to greet her. Having him in her life proved to be her greatest pleasure and her greatest challenge.

She knocked on the door before unlocking it, after learning the hard way it wasn't smart to try and sneak up on a vampire.

Henry was in the process of hanging up the phone as she knocked and unlocked the door. He moved forward to greet her with a kiss and a question, "So you're still able to be out in the daylight, are you?"

Vicki took her time returning his kiss, allowing the half formed vampire in her to rise and let its hunger be felt by his. "I can't go out between eleven and four and that hasn't changed for weeks. If I take a nap during that time, I'm able to stay awake with you all night. So, in other words, I'm adapting."

Henry listened to her words as the inner beast demanded he feed from its favorite '_food_' and said out loud, "Maybe we should accept things the way they are and quit looking for an answer." His eyes became dark and he didn't stop himself from picking up her wrist. He raised an eyebrow in question and Vicki nodded yes. His bite was quick and sharp. She sighed and leaned against him as he fed. The sharing of passion between them was so far beyond the act of intercourse it defied description. All their nerve endings tingled as they became one and time stood still. When the wound closed, he offered his wrist in turn, she looked into his eyes and smiled. He saw that her fangs were more noticeable than previously and smiled back. She bit down on the offered wrist and was able to break his skin with her fangs for the first time. A drop of Henry's blood welled up and she delicately lapped at it. It kept bleeding longer than usual so that they were able to enjoy a second feeding within moments of the first.

By the clock, only five minutes had passed, but emotionally it was hours. Vicki spoke first, "I'd like to know the why, but after that, if this is the way it will always be between us, it will be just fine with me."

"We'll find out the why of it. I was on the phone with Augustus as you knocked. He has a lead on Xenethia. I'm almost positive she'll be able to give us some answers. How did your day go?"

Vicki told him about Lelia Anders and her daughter Lisa. "From the little bit Lelia told me about her daughter's last few weeks at home, I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Would you like to visit Sinead?"

"Not really and why do you want me to visit her?"

Vicki realized they were still leaning against the wall and went over to the living room to sit on the couch. Henry followed and sat on the coffee table across from her waiting for her to continue, "Sinead doesn't like me. For that matter, almost every woman that knows you, doesn't like me."

"It's jealously. You've accomplished something that none of the others have ever managed to do."

"What's that?"

"You've captured me."

Vicki laughed, "I'm not so sure of that. Maybe you captured me."

The winning smile Henry was so proud of danced around his lips as he laughed, "We've captured each other. No way around it. We're caught good and proper. There's no escaping what we have together."

"I'm not going to try to escape and I strongly suggest you don't either."

Henry held out his hand for her to shake. Together they said, "Agreed."

"Back to the case, Lelia's daughter is involved with a group that pulled her away from home. I'm thinking it's some kind of cult or witch's coven. Sinead is the only witch I know and she talks to you."

Henry confirmed, "She's a witch that dabbles in the occult. Quite successfully, I might add. If I approach it the right way, I might learn of a new movement. She's tried her spells on me once too often so I'm not going to her shop and I'm not going to meet her in any isolated places."

"That's up to you. I'll contact some friends on the force who follow gang activity while you try getting something from your witch."

Henry sighed thinking about Sinead, "Not my witch, but together we had our moments."

Vicki put her hand on Henry's knee and asked, "Regrets?"

"None. Just thinking about the good times. Every relationship leaves its mark. It's the remembering the good parts without letting the bad parts get you down that's the key to a long, happy life. A vampire's sanity hinges on the ability to live in the now and let the past go."

"Speaking of the past, tell me more about Xenethia."

"She's older than dirt, and some even say that she placed the hanging stones at Stonehenge. I've seen her once. All the vampires living today are descended from her one way or another. She's elusive and a vampire may hear about her once every other century or so. The Augustus family are the only ones that have any idea how to get in touch with her. I've put out the word I need her, and only she knows if and when she'll get back to me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Bites**

Henry sat with his back to the wall facing the door in a small bar off the main strip of downtown Toronto. He was waiting for a long time acquaintance and some time lover. The door opened and for a moment no one was there, then she walked forward into the dim light. Henry felt his heart skip a beat to see her after so many months. He savored the memories of their time together along with the taste of her blood and the heat of their lovemaking, then he remembered what drove them apart and frowned.

Sinead opened the door and waited until she caught sight of Henry before stepping over the threshold. She made a small gesture with her hand and nodded as his face turned from a frown to a welcoming smile. No matter what he thought, he was her vampire and she had no intention of letting him go.

Henry stood as she glided up to his table. Her brown eyes flashed with amusement as he pulled a chair out and gently pushed it up to the back of her knees as she sat.

She spoke softly, "Henry, I knew you'd call."

"You may have known I'd call, but do you know why?"

"Does it matter? We're here together and that's all that counts." She opened the handbag that rested on her lap and reached in for a small spray bottle.

Henry's hand darted out and grabbed the bottle before she had a chance to use it on him saying, "Enough! You've done this oce too many times for me to be fooled again." He dropped the bottle into his pocket and added, "If you play nice and tell me what I need to know, I'll give you the rest of the evening."

"Answer a few questions and you'll spend some time with me?"

"Yes."

"And after tonight?"

"Who knows?"

"I'm never going to have you to myself, am I?"

"No, my heart belongs to someone special."

"You know I'd be the better choice."

"No, I don't know that. I do know what I have now is what I want forever."

"Forget it. I'm not bargaining with you for a few hours of sex."

Henry started to speak and Sinead raised her hand to silence him. "Did you settle for the one you brought to my shop? I've warned you about her. She'll bring to you great pain and sorrow. Come back to my place and I'll give you what you need to be really happy."

Henry rested his hand on the table palm up and Sinead placed her hand on top of his. He tightened his fingers around hers and moved his thumb up and down the back of her hand as he said, "I did love you once. A part of me still does. It was your use of magic that drove me away. You see, that's why I can't ever trust you. Even knowing I love another, you'd use your arts on me."

The waitress came over and Henry handed her a twenty saying they were good for now. He looked at Sinead and said, "Answer this, are there any new covens or black circles in town?"

"There's nothing new. An older group is becoming more active, but you already know that."

"What do you mean?"

Sinead leaned forward, kissed his lips and exhaled into his face saying, "Ask your lover with the marks." Then stood and left quickly.

Henry, caught off guard by her words pulled in her breath and scent into his lungs. He felt his mind cloud as he stood to follow.

The dark haired woman at the other end of the room watched them leave, dropped a bill on the bar and followed at a distance.

Keeping up with Sinead, Henry moved in the shadows as she weaved her way through the back alleys to her shop.

The dark haired woman moved just as quietly to keep an eye on them both.

Sinead laughed to herself knowing that Henry was close behind. She had hoped he would go for the bottle and not remember her other little _'tricks'. _Love potions came in many forms and one of her best came in the form of breath mints. A kiss or whispered word could hold the intendeds attention very nicely until stronger measures could be applied. Sinead had a supply of spells and potions waiting at her bedside to keep Henry where she wanted him.

Henry could feel the spell working, but he didn't care. The longing for Sinead overrode all his other instincts.

The dark haired woman recognized the street they were headed for and she hoped that he wouldn't be too enchanted to listen.

Henry came through the door after Sinead, grabbed her from behind, kissed her neck and massaged her breasts as his vampire hunger rose up and he bit down on the soft spot between the neck and the shoulder.

Deep in vampire thrall, Sinead and Henry didn't react as the door flew open in response to the hard kick from outside. Standing in the open doorway the dark haired woman said in a sharp commanding voice, "Fitzroy, I think you'd better stop before I'm forced to hurt you."

Henry's head snapped back and he snarled in challenge as he turned toward the voice. When he saw the woman standing there, his arms opened and Sinead dropped to the floor. He shook his head as though trying to clear it and said, "I didn't intend for it to go this far."

The woman came closer to him, touched his arm and said, "I know. It's a good thing we had a back up plan." She glanced an Sinead lying on the floor with blood dripping from the open wound on her neck and said, "Henry, give her your handkerchief. Her neck's still bleeding."

Sinead looked up from the floor, accepted the square of white cloth and pressed it to her neck saying, "You!"

Vicki laughed, held out a hand to pull her up and said, "Yep! Me. You really didn't think I'd trust my man alone anywhere near you? Now play nice and give us the information we need."

Sinead waved her hand at Vicki's arms and said, "Look at your marks. You've felt them burning. It's pull is becoming stronger."

Vicki looked at the marks on her forearms and saw that they were now outlined in red. She shook her head in denial and said, "No. They're not burning and the demon's not pulling at me. You're using another spell."

Henry snarled, called up his vampire power of persuasion and said, "Sinead! Hear me and pay attention, you'll tell us the truth. With or without pain, you'll tell us the truth!"

Vicki watched Sinead's confidence crumble and looked at her marks. Slowly the red faded away and even the black turned gray.

Sinead wanted to deny the tightening in her chest but couldn't and whispered, "There's a new Wicca coven forming and I'm not a part of it because I use the black arts. Since you called, I thought I'd have a little fun. It's no secret among the others you're back and living with her."

Vicki snarled at Sinead, allowing her to see her vampire as she pulled her lips back from very sharp small fangs and said, "As long as you know he's living with me you may as well know the rest."

Sinead turned her head from the pair of vampires, "You've got what you came for, leave. Stay away from me and mine and I'll stay away from you. Vicki, I'm warning you, he'll get tired of you soon enough. His long term track record is spotty at best and all together absent at its worst."

***

Sitting in their apartment Vicki said, "I think its safe to say that Lelia's daughter turned to the Wicca group. I'll try to track them down tomorrow. My friend on the force hasn't heard any news of gang violence escalating."

"Most likely. Sinead didn't mean any harm, you know."

"I guess not, but I really hope we never have to deal with her again. She does have a way about her that gets your attention."

Henry gave her one of his better grins, "I could say I was acting."

Vicki moved closer to him and nibbled on his ear, "It's safer to change the subject. You should know by now it's not wise to tease a vampire." Then she bit down on his earlobe drawing blood.

Henry's eyes gave off black sparks as he said before giving her a bite of his own, "And baby vampires should know better than to bite on adult vampires."

***

"Mrs. Anders, Wicca is not a gang or cult or a violent group of crazies. It's a form of religion based on the old beliefs before Christianity. Leah is not being held against her will. No, I haven't talked to her yet. I'm going to watch a celebration tonight. No, you can't come. I'm not invited. I'm going to be observing from a distance. Yes, I'll call after I get back. I'll try. If I can get close to Leah, I'll give her your message. No, don't give me a letter for her. If that's what you want, I can stop the investigation." Vicki paced the confines of the apartment as she listened and answered Lelia Anders endless questions. Henry followed her progress back and forth smirking as he listened to Vicki's end of the conversation. Finally Vicki said, "I'll call you. No, that's all right. I understand about a mother's need to know." Then she broke the connection.

She looked Henry straight in the eye and asked, "Would you like to watch a sky clad group of women tonight in my place?"

Henry shook his head from side to side, "While I find the thought of naked women standing under the full moon appealing, I'm not interested in dealing with your client or her daughter. I'll stay here and work on a new novel while you're watching them. I promise I'll get you under the moon and stars later."

Vicki thought about Henry's way of _getting_ and said, "That's a promise you're going to keep. I'm going to try and talk with Leah and ask her to call her mother. I'm beginning to understand why she felt she had to leave home. That woman could give my mother lessons."

Vicki found a perch in a tree several yards from the sacred circle. Thanks to her enhanced vision she could see everything as the caped and hooded women and girls moved forward. The items of worship were placed in total silence and as the moon came up over the top of the trees they dropped their robes revealing sky clad bodies of all shapes, sizes, ages, and colors. There was a beauty to be seen in each one as all ages of woman were represented, the maiden, the mother, and the crone (grandmother). Soft drums, harp, and flute music floated on the air. The ritual moved Vicki and made her feel connected to all womankind. She found Leah Anders among the group and studied her face, seeing a young woman who was right where she belonged. Vicki then looked down at her marks and knew that they held no power over her. Sitting and watching the Wicca's reverence for life and the blessings of mother earth, she knew that Astaroth would never have her.

Vicki waited and followed Leah back to the small residence hotel where she had been staying for the last several months. Vicki called out softly "Leah Anders, your mother asked me to find you."

Leah turned to face the voice in the dark, "Who are you?"

Vicki moved one step closer holding out her hands, "I'm Vicki Nelson, private investigator who was asked by your mother, Lelia Anders, to find you and give you a message."

Leah kept back from Vicki and said, "Why can't she leave me alone? Give me the message and leave."

Vicki nodded, "She asks that you call her. She needs to know that you're okay."

Leah made a half crying noise as she said, "She's a controlling witch that won't let me live my own life. If I call her, she'll find a way to get me to come home and start all over again."

Vicki spoke with an understanding tone, "I've been there and done that. I know how hard it is to convince a mother that you can't live up to what they want for you. I know it's better to face them, get it over with and let them know you're moving on with your life with or without their approval."

"So that's it then? Call mom, tell her I'm a big girl and whether she likes it or not, I'm going to live my own life."

"Pretty much."

"If I don't call, what are you going to tell her?"

"That I've delivered her message. You're working and have a comfortable life with good friends. I'll have to give her this address, but you don't have to remain here."

"Can you give me a couple of days? I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I need to think about it."

Vicki said, "I'll have to give your mother something tonight, but I don't have to tell her everything I know until she pays the final bill."

Leah gave a startled sound then said, "She paid you to find me? She really wanted to find me that badly? That's one of the reasons I left. She was too cheap even put halfway decent food on the table when I was a kid. Every penny was saved for '_someday_', but she never told me when _someday_ was."

Vicki backed up and answered, "_Someday_ is a parent's greatest fear. Who will take care of me _someday_? Where will I live _someday_? Will I have enough money _someday_? Do what's best for you. My job is done."

Vicki was within sight of the apartment when warm comforting arms circled her waist and a cool breath whispered in her ear, "The moon's still out and we have an hour or two left before it sets. I plan to watch you dance naked with its light reflected off your soft white shoulders."

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but I need to give my client an update first. Give me two minutes to make a call and find your robe. I'll meet you in the park."

Henry laughed, kissed the back of her neck and handed her his red silk robe.

***

Coming back from dancing naked under the moon Henry and Vicki were both feeling very mellow. They were laughing and behaving like a young couple in love. Not paying attention, they were almost to their own door when they heard the yowling of unhappy cats and the swearing of a grumpy woman. "Crap and Damn. Where's that bastard son of a dead king?" She pounded on their apartment door, "Get out here. You called me! You should be here to greet me." She looked at the two old men holding the pet caddies, "Put those cages down and go out and find _'Fitz' ." _ The two old men set the cages near the wall and turned to see Henry and Vicki watching with open mouths.

The taller one said, "Madam. They're here."

The woman turned around to face them and smiled, "Good work, Sonny."

Vicki blinked at the most amazing sight. The woman was almost five feet tall, with long dark red hair shot through with streaks of white, penetrating grass green eyes, clear pale completion, with laugh lines around the eyes and very white teeth that became visible when the woman smiled. She was wearing a royal blue leather jacket and tight black leather pants and a bit of red lace showing under the jacket.

"Crap and Damn! Are you going to make me, my boys and pets stand out here for the rest of the night?"

Henry stepped forward first and gave a courtly bow, "Xenethia, welcome to Toronto and my humble home. Please allow me to open the door."

"WTF. Talk straight."

Henry looked back at Vicki shrugged and unlocked the door. Xenethia went in and said, "Come boys." The two old men with the yowling cats entered as Vicki followed behind and Henry bringing up the rear closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Again**

Xenethia looked around the apartment, nodded in approval and turned to the two old men, "Okay, this'll do. Let the cats out, set up their litter box in the bathroom, put the food and water in the kitchen."

Six yowling cats, including two kittens jumped in all directions when the pet carrier doors were open. The orange tabby kitten with white bib and paws went straight for Henry and started climbing up his pant leg. Henry reached down and picked the ball of fur off and set it back on the floor. It proceeded to climb up Henry's pants and made it to his chest before Henry got his hands on it. He held it to his face and asked, "What are you, a Polynesian people climber?" He thrust it out toward Xenethia saying, "Here's your kitten."

She laughed and waved off the kitten and said, "No, she's yours. You're the first person she's taken to. Cats are very careful about who they pick as their person and you've been chosen."

"I can't have a cat. It doesn't fit in with my lifestyle."

"Sure she will. My cats are used to vampire ways. They offer themselves as a quick snack and have remarkable recuperative powers. As long as you're not greedy when feeding, they can live up to 20 years. Plus they sleep all day and are active at night. She's yours now, so you may as well make the best of it."

Vicki started laughing at the look on Henry's face. He turned, glared and said, "Not so fast, love. Look what's sitting on your feet."

Vicki looked down to see a very small gray and white kitten pressed against her ankle, then she felt the vibrations of its purr. Vicki picked it up and held it out from her saying, "Why so thin? There's nothing to this poor little guy."

Xenethia looked at the very small kitten nestled in Vicki's hand, "Runt of the litter. He stopped nursing early and barely eats. I've tried everything I know to keep him alive until he found his person."

Vicki raised an eyebrow and said, "And?"

"He wants you. That little bit of bone and fur is yours just as the people climber is Henry's. Cats are descended from Bast. Their love and loyalty should never be taken for granted."

Vicki held the kitten close and said, "Well little guy, I've never had a cat before. Xenethia, you're going to have to teach me how to care for Littlebit."

Xenethia smiled, "Fresh water daily, clean the litter pan often, and keep trying different cat foods until you find the one he likes. That goes for Polly too."

Henry looked at Vicki and shrugged, "I guess we're cat owners." He looked back at Xenethia and said, "I wanted to talk with you about something besides cats."

"If you can deal with a cat, you can deal with anything else that comes up in life. Trust me. I've dealt with cats since something, something, zero, zero, zero, zero, BC."

Vicki, a student of history said, "That's great! I've got plenty of questions about the past and I'd love to ask. How old are you?"

"First, never ask a lady her age, second, a vampire has to live in the now, third, damn if I can remember last year, let alone all the years I've lived. Don't get your hopes up about getting the answers to the greatest history questions of all time. It ain't happening. Where are you guys going for the day? I'm taking the bedroom and the boys are using the living room."

Henry, up to now, had been more amused than anything else, but tilted his chin to the side and squared his shoulders, about to issue a royal command when Xenethia added, "Crap and damn! You look just like King Hal when you do that." She got a far away look and said, "Your dear old dad had a way about him."

Henry shook his head, "I've a few bolt holes left in the city, we'll go to one for the day and be back here tonight. How long are you and your boys planning to stay?"

"We're here until we figure out what's best for you and your woman." She looked at Vicki, "By the way, you are the one Augustus said Henry was crazy about?"

Vicki looked squarely into Henry's eyes and said, "I'd better be." Then went into the bedroom to gather up a few things for Henry and herself. When she came back out with an overnight bag she asked, "What about the kittens?"

"Crap and damn. I've taken care of them since they were born. This place smells of both of you, so they'll be fine." She waved her hand and ordered, "Out. I want to rest. Old bones need to settle down a lot sooner than young ones."

After the door closed, the man called Sonny said, "X, why kick them out? We already found a secure place."

X spoke softly, more to herself than the two old men, "I need to know how committed they are to each other. There's reasons, then there's bigger reasons why things happen the way they do. I've watched Henry through the centuries, and I always knew he needed to be loved. He found several loves over the years, only to lose them. This time he's found one that can stand up to him, his life, and remain true to herself. If I'm to help them stay together, I need to know it's right for both of them. Scrambling up their lives is part of my research."

***

Henry used a credit card and booked a room for them at the Four Seasons. As he placed the do not disturb sign on the door knob, locked and secured the door, Vicki studied the room and the contents of the mini bar and said, "Nice room. The desk clerk recognized you."

"I've been treated very well here in the past. Before you say anything else, think." His eyes blackened and he added, "I'm sure you don't want details."

Vicki sighed, "Nope. I don't. How long is this going to take? I'm beginning to think asking Xenethia for help is going cause more problems than it's worth."

"From what little I know of her, she comes, creates a tempest, then leaves. But after she's gone, everyone is satisfied."

"How do you feel about the cats?"

"It might be interesting. I've always wanted a pet. I've considered dogs, but they need a lot more attention than what I can give them. Cats are independent night creatures. A lot like us and I've never heard of anyone saying '_no'_ to Xenethia and getting away with it."

Henry pulled down the covers of the king size bed, stripped, slid in and patted the pillow beside him, "Come here, love. I want to hold you until dawn."

Vicki moved quickly to join Henry under the covers and snuggled down into his open arms, "It amazes me how much you like to cuddle."

"It's comforting to the vampire. True love is hard to come by and the vampire in me want to hold on to it as long as it can."


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Befuddled**

The smell of blood drove the vampire wild. Mentally he thrashed in fear as his body slowly responded to his command to move. With his first breath in hours, he bolted up to a sitting position and called for Vicki.

She came running from the sitting area of their hotel room yelling, "What's wrong?"

His eyes open wide, lips pulled back from fangs, he growled, "I smell blood."

Vicki relaxed, "I was starving. I ordered two rare steaks and a bottle of merlot from room service."

Henry, once he remembered how he came to be in this room and knew Vicki was safe, also relaxed, "Did it satisfy your hunger?"

Vicki eyes silvered as she shook her head, "No."

He held out his wrist and Vicki looked at it saying, "You'll have to help me."

Henry took the pen knife from the nightstand and held it out to her, "Make the cut yourself. One way or another, you're going to have to make a wound to get the blood from your prey."

She turned away saying, "You're not prey."

"For now, I'm _your_ prey." He let the knife drop from his hand and grabbed her arm and said, "Come here." He shook her arm just a little and asked, "You want this life don't you?"

Vicki sat down beside the knife and answered, "Yes, Henry. It's what I want."

"From now on you're going to make the wounds yourself. I'll hold the prey still, but you're doing the rest."

Hunger and anger motivated the vampire growing within Vicki as she took the knife, slashed Henry's wrist and made a larger opening than she intended. Eagerly she pressed her lips over the cut before a drop of blood could fall onto the sheet. Without realizing it, her vampire took control of her mind and cast out a powerful hold on Henry. He responded as human, keeping his vampire tamped down so that its own blood lust wouldn't interfere with Vicki's. He sensed more power in her than she'd ever shown before and closed his eyes as she dominated their lovemaking while she fed.

Seconds flew by as they reached passion's peak, then it was over. Henry stroked the top of her head as her tongue pressed down on the rapidly healing wound. "Your vampire power in is growing stronger."

She kept her head down but moved back from the healed wound enough to say, "Perhaps, but I'm not complete. Something or someone is holding me back."

"That's why Xenethia's here." He took his other hand and lifted her chin, "We better get going. I'm sure Xenethia will have some snide remarks if we're too late getting back to the apartment."

***

Sonny sat watching the TV as the other old man, called Junior, kept Xenethia company in the bedroom.

She watched the small bite mark on Junior's neck taking longer to form the clot than it used to. She also had to admit that the bruising lasted for weeks instead of days now. She sighed when she remembered just how long these two men had been with her. She patted Junior on the cheek and asked, "Are you getting tired of this, old friend?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "It's the aches and pains of growing old that's wearing me down."

Her face was full of tenderness as she said, "I can end your suffering anytime you want."

"Not yet. As long as we can share passion, I'll stick around. End it for me when the pleasure is gone."

"That will be a long time from now." She had the strength and energy to jump out of bed but refrained. It did no good to remind her boys of their aging as she stayed the same. "Come on you lazy old fart. Let's get a quick shower, our young friends should be here soon."

Henry and Vicki decided knocking made better sense than barging into their own home. Sonny opened the door and stood back. As Vicki entered, a small gray and white ball of fur jumped down from the book shelf and landed in her arms with a pleading meow that demanded attention. Henry, watching Vicki didn't see the orange and white kitten creeping toward his feet. When it reached the hem of his pants, she climbed as fast as she could to his shoulder, pressed herself against his neck and started licking his ear.

Henry and Vicki looked at each other sharing a secret moment before he reached back out the door and pulled in a grocery bag full of cat goodies. At the sound of a bag rattling the four older cats belonging to Xenethia came to investigate.

Xenethia came out of the bedroom with Junior close behind. She spoke with a commanding voice, "Away from the bag you four. That stuff belongs to the babies."

Vicki replied, "I learned enough being around Mike's family to know if you bring something for one kid, you damn well better make sure you have something for all the kids. Henry and I bought treats for all the cats. Hope you don't mind?"

"Crap and Damn! Of course not. Who's Mike?"

Henry raised an eyebrow wondering how she was going to explain Mike.

"Mike's my friend and former partner. He's Henry's friend too, whether either of them know it or not. Mike and I shared some good times together, and I'll admit to some bad times."

Xenethia nodded her head knowingly, "Lover?"

"Yes. Lover. But in the past tense. He'll always be a part of my life, but Henry comes first. Mike doesn't know Henry's back, and he doesn't know about my being almost vampire."

"You're sure about your choice?"

"I'm sure. I can live without ever seeing Mike again, but I wouldn't want to spend a single night without Henry."

"There's more to life and living together than sex, you know."

"If great sex was all I wanted, I'd still be with Mike."

Henry's spine stiffened, his brow lowered and he looked about ready to make a scathing remark when Xenethia pointed at him and said, "Don't get your royal blue attitude in an uproar. You've more that your share of exes." Xenethia looked towards Vicki and said, "I like you. Henry needs an eyeopener like you. From what I've gathered, he usually gets his way. It'll do him good to have to work at a relationship with you."

Sonny and Junior had taken the bag of treats and passed them out to the six cats. Vicki's Littlebit ate daintily from the dish of moist cat food then sat back to lick its paw and wash its face. Polly took a few quick bites then started chasing a catnip mouse around the room. The other four nibbled at treats and batted toys. For now the cats were quite pleased with themselves.

Xenethia moved over to the couch and said, "Crap! I'm tired of standing. Let's sit and talk about want from me."

Vicki sat in the recliner and Henry perched himself on the arm leaning slightly towards her. Xenethia sat on the couch and inwardly nodded as he assumed a position of possession and protection. An attacker would have to go through him to get to her. Vicki placed a hand on his knee and kept her eyes on everyone in the room, so that if necessary, she could push him out of harms way and fight. X nodded and thought, "_These two are a team."_

Henry started speaking, "Xenethia..."

"Call me X or Thia."

Henry started again, "X, Vicki hasn't turned completely vampire. She's been at the same point for months, able to feed from prey if I hold them under my power and make the bite. She's awake during part of the day and the vampire attributes are less than half of what's normally available to our kind."

X watched Vicki's face as Henry spoke, then said, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Vicki added, "Having part of the day can be useful, but it doesn't feel right. The only time I don't feel torn is when I'm asleep."

Xenethia pressed her lips together in thought then said, "Crap, Henry. You've some ideas. Share them."

Henry stood up and walked around behind Vicki's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was about to say some things that were going to upset her and he wanted her to remain sitting.

"Vicki's been marked by a demon. Her friend, Mike, listened to a priest and nearly got me killed. She stabbed me and drank my blood to fight an Inca mummy. Then she accepted the temptation of the demon. Some, or all of this, could be blocking her."

Vicki's eyes silvered in anger as she listened to his words then said, "As though I had choices in any of that. You know I didn't. Norman held me captive, gagged and bound while he painted the marks on my arms and summoned the demon. Mike made a mistake and he helped me look for you when he realized what he had done. You were in danger of dying by the hand of a mad priest when Mike and I found you. The mummy was after your power and drinking your blood with the herbs was what Coreen and I were sure was the only way to save you. I didn't want what the demon offered for myself – I needed it to save Coreen. Damn it, Henry! Nothing I've done since I've met you was for myself."

"Don't you think I know that? But that doesn't change what happened. And maybe because it, you won't complete the transformation."

Vicki suddenly slid out from his grip stood and faced him. "Let's get this all out in the open. You haven't forgiven me for stabbing you. You're blaming me for everything. Well listen buddy, I was doing just fine with my life until you went and slugged me then told me you were a vampire."

"Going blind, quitting a job you love and trying to start a business that puts you in harms way. Yeah, I call that doing just fine."

Vicki's eyes flashed silver daggers as she pulled back lips to show her fangs and lunged for his throat.

Henry's vampire speed responded and his hand whipped out to backhand her away.

Xenethia, eyes red, smiled to reveal impossibly long fangs, raised her hands and growled, "Enough!" Blue white blots of energy hit the both of them and they froze in place and she continued, "Are either of you listening to yourselves? All that crap's history. You can't change history by arguing about it!"

She waved at Sonny and sat back down on the couch. Sonny handed her a glass of water and Junior placed the oldest of the four cats onto her lap. She took several sips of water as she stroked the cat and studied the two frozen lovers. "Okay, I get the picture. You met, you were attracted to each other and a series of bad events kept you from taking that attraction to its logical conclusion. You're both trying to find balance." She held out the glass for Sonny to take then waved a hand canceling the spell. "Crap and damn. Sit down and put the vampires away."

Vicki ducked as Henry's hand neared her face and collapsed into the chair. Henry moved around to face her and knelt. Taking her hands in his, he said, "I've forgiven you but, you won't let me protect you and I can't change you."

Vicki pulled back her hands, placed them on his cheeks, leaned forward and kissed his lips, "Don't try to protect me, and I _have_ changed. I depend on you more than I've ever depended on anyone. Given time, I'll work my way around to where you need me to be."

"That's the trouble, there isn't always time. You've got to learn to trust me to know what I'm doing."

"I've always trusted you. It's the rest of the world I don't trust."

X cleared her throat and they both looked her way, "You don't trust yourself Henry , and Vicki, he's right. Four hundred and fifty plus years as vampire gives him a perspective that you should pay attention to." X shifted on the couch and the cat jumped down to investigate a tail flicking in and out from under the chair. X continued speaking, "Let's see the marks."

Henry stood up and leaned close to Vicki and whispered, "You're my love, my life."

Vicki whispered back, "Why do you think I've done everything I could to keep you alive?" She licked his cheek then added, "Without you, I'd be the loneliest woman in the world."

"Crap and damn. Focus you two. Quit wasting my time. Fight and make up later. Move Henry, I want to see the marks."

Henry licked Vicki back and said, "I'm glad you saved me." He moved back to his position behind the chair as Vicki held out her arms, wrists facing up.

X slid forward on the couch grabbed Vicki's arms and pulled her forward. She nodded and said, "Just as I thought."


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Listens**

X looked up from studying the marks on Vicki's forearms, "Henry, go find yourself some dinner, and take Sonny and Junior with you."

Henry, not used to taking commands, stared at her in surprise, then asked, "Why?"

"Crap and damn. I'm not used to explaining myself. If you must know, I want some girl talk without flop eared men listening and the boys need to see some T and A. Find a bar with a good floor show and let them watch the girls while you feed. That should be simple enough for you to understand."

Vicki turned her head so that Henry couldn't see her smile but the snorting noise she made gave her away.

Henry scowled and gestured to the old men as he spoke to Vicki's back, "Very funny. Come on fellas, we'll find some women that appreciate our attributes." He opened the door and indicated that Sonny and Junior should go first then passed through himself.

Vicki called out, "Wait up."

Henry paused and Vicki joined him in the hallway, "I'll tell you what we talk about and I won't share any of our bedroom secrets."

Henry gave her one of his heart stopping smiles, "I don't think we've done anything in the bedroom that she hasn't done a hundred thousand times over."

Vicki gave him a hot kiss, then on impulse gave each of the old men an equally hot kiss, winked at Henry and said, "X's not the only girl vamp in town. Have fun boys, and don't come home with any diseases."

As the elevator chimed and the doors glided open, Henry said, "Don't get any ideas boys, she's all mine." Laughing, the three men got in and as the doors closed they blew her kisses in unison.

When Vicki came back in, X was sitting with four cats on her lap and said, "It's good for them to get away from us for a while."

Vicki settled back in her chair as Littlebit and Polly moved in to make themselves comfortable. She waited a few minutes before saying, "Okay, they're gone, now what?"

X sat stroking first one cat then the other thinking out loud, "Men make such nice pets, every woman should have at least one." She nodded approval at her own statement then added, "You and Henry have something special."

Vicki waited for several more minutes savoring the quiet comfort of the kittens then asked, "What about the marks?"

Xenethia took a deep breath and exhaled, "They're poorly done. Drawn by a hack that had no clue what he was doing. Did you have sex with the one that drew them?"

"Not that I know of. I was unconscious most of the time, but Coreen, my assistant, was there and she would've told me if Norman had tried."

"Have you ever promised yourself to the service of a demon for power?"

"I accepted enough power to heal Coreen, but nothing for myself."

X continued by asking, "Do you know how vampires came into being?"

Vicki answered, "I'm not sure. I know the legends and Hollywood versions."

"Vampires have been around since the time of chaos, but now we're dying out along with the others from the time of chaos, but I'll tell you more about that some other time. What do you want from Henry and from me?"

Vicki looked at Polly curled in her lap with Littlebit licking her ear and said, "Everything he has to give and to know where I stand as vampire."

"Are you afraid his love will fade in time?"

Vicki moved her head from side to side, "No. Inside I know that what we have is real and lasting. Oh, I'm sure we'll fight and make up, we'll get tired of the day to day routine, but at the core we are one and can't be divided."

"I can understand that. I have my own soul mate."

Vicki opened her mouth to ask where her mate was, but X waved her off saying, "Don't bother asking. What I have and for how long is my own business. I'll say this much, we always know when we're thinking of each other."

X cocked her head to the side then pulled a hot pink cell phone from her pocket, pushed a key and said, "I'm fine and yes I'm talking about you." She listened for a moment then said, "In a few days. Me too." She closed the phone and put it back in her pocket and said, "The marks aren't the only things stopping you from a total change but they're part of it. If you look closely, the lines are blurred and incomplete. It's hard to believe Norman was able to pull up a demon."

Vicki's eyes silvered, ready to tell Xenethia that what was seen and done over the first year of her and Henry's acquaintance was very real.

Xenethia laughed, "Crap girl, don't waste your vampire anger, I know it all happened. It's the how that has me baffled. It shouldn't have happened the way it did."

X closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch as all the cats started purring loudly. Vicki watched her and felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rise. The young vampire that was developing within her body also rose in response to the purr.

Xenethia spoke in the language Arcane calling on the Old Ones that had lived before time. She stopped speaking and bowed her head listening to their words.

Vicki closed her eyes and felt her vampire humble itself before such power and listen.

*******

Henry and the two old men finally entered a night club after much discussion of what they wanted wanted to do. Junior and Sonny looked around, exchanged glances and then Sonny said, "We'll sit at the bar and watch the floor show. You go do what needs to be done then come get us when you're ready to leave."

Henry, sightly taken aback by the way they acknowledged vampire needs, nodded and moved to the back wall of the club to study the crowd. Watching for a meal, he thought about the odd turn of events that had him, a royal prince, taking more orders than giving them. With a mental shrug he concentrated on the crowd.

Junior kept his eyes on Henry until he blended into the surroundings and said, "He'll feed quickly. He doesn't like taking orders and he doesn't like leaving his woman alone with X. If we want see some of the show and have a drink we'd better find a seat."

Sonny moving toward two bar stools that had been recently vacated saying, "I can't say blame him. I wouldn't want X around my woman too long either."

Henry watched as the band finished their set and heard the announcer talk about the exotic dancers that were about to take center stage. The couples that had been sitting at the front tables listening to the band moved off, allowing the seats to be taken over by singles looking for some action. Henry had found from experience he could usually get a quick bite from someone heading for the restrooms anxious to relieve sexual '_tension' _. He caught the eye of one such flushed person, led them to the darkest part of the hallway and with well practiced hands and lips gave the pleasure they sought. As the orgasm climaxed, Henry took his payment for their release in the form of hot blood. When finished, he ducked into the restroom to wash his hands and straighten his clothes. As he looked into the mirror he felt the rumble of ancient magic. He went into a stall and closed the door, leaning against it as he tried to focus on what was happening.

He heard voices talking to the vampire within him. It was a sound he had heard a very long time ago. Xenethia's power was legendary, but she hadn't used it to contact the old ones in recent centuries. Vampires around the world would feel her use of power this night and wonder what was happening.

He tried to hear the words spoken to his vampire, but couldn't make them out and then his concentration was broken by an angry man pounding on the stall door yelling, "Hurry up."

Henry reached behind, flushed, and opened the door mumbling, "Sorry." He moved quickly along the wall until he caught Sonny's eye and headed out the door.

He was standing outside breathing deeply as Sonny and Junior joined him. Junior put a hand on Henry's arm and said, "She did something. I may not be vampire, but I know when she's done something to rattle the cages. She's rattled yours."

*******

X's eyes flew open and she stood, startling the cats as she started swearing, "Crap and damn. Piss and hell." She looked at the equally startled Vicki, "You've got a bit of a mess on your hands, but nothing we can't work around." She passed back and forth muttering and waving her hands, "Nope! Not going to work. Yep! That can be done. Crap and damn. That's it, then. Well, _so be it_."

She stopped, turned to Vicki and said, "You'll have to take what you get and like it. The Old Ones were very clear on that. I've some leeway but not much."

Vicki said, "Don't say any more until Henry gets here."

"Damn you're a smart one. Got it right in one." Xenethia's eyes became glowing red embers as she pulled back her lips from the overly long fangs and with a voice heavy with vampire power said, "I'll need a taste of you, but I won't take it without permission."

Vicki thought of Henry and what she experienced as he fed and hoped that she won't feel the same when X took her blood as she held out her wrist.

X took Vicki's wrist and pulled her to her feet saying, "Not there, above the marks is best. Don't worry, it's not nourishment or emotion I need from you. For deep magic, a bit of the recipient makes the casting stronger. What I'm doing for you and Henry is intended to last both your lifetimes." X's fingers pulled down the neck line of Vicki's top until X's found a vein near the surface. The bite was painful but over before Vicki could flinch. X took a small amount of blood, watched the wound seal and said, "I'll need a taste of Henry too."

*******

As the three men neared the apartment door they could hear the laughter of two women as they told each other stories about the men they've encountered.

Henry raised his eyebrow and said, "Well, I'm glad to see they're getting along. I'll bet the laughter is at our expense."

Sonny said, "No takers on that bet. Men are always the butt of X's jokes. What ever happened earlier has left X in a hopeful mood if she's laughing."

As the door knob turned, X placed a hand on Vicki's knee, "Let me ask for Henry's blood. I'll get the boys to bed first."

Henry, always a gentleman stood back and allowed the old men go through the door first.

Xenethia stood smiling and said in a voice of power, "Sonny, Junior, you will go to bed now, and sleep for the remainder of the night." They yawned, said good night and went into the bedroom.

"Henry, you know who I talked with. I've got answers for the both of you, but first I need to take some of your blood."

A vampire rage clouded Henry for a moment before he he found his control and said, "For the sake of Vicki." And held out his arm.

Faster than a snake could strike, Xenethia had his blood. She licked her lips and said, "You two share the same vampire."

Henry frowned, "Of course, I'm the one that's turning her."

"No. I mean that hers has not separated from yours. The vampire within her is still part of yours. It's not her own. That's what I needed to know. Now I can give you answers and cast a spell approved by the Old Ones."

Xenethia sat in the chair as Henry and Vicki sat side by side on the couch. She started speaking, "I've been around so long, I can't remember my own beginning. I've turned several that in turn have sired others. Most are gone now. Henry, you've not been paying attention to our kind. If you had, you'll have realized that you're from an ancient line that can be linked back to the beginning. As such, you are well thought of by the Old Ones. Making you and not killing you after a year was one of the few times Christina got it right."

Vicki asked during a pause, "Do vampires kill each other off because of territorialism?"

"Partly. Territorialism was an excuse Christina and others used to kill their young. Greed is the better answer. Also, protecting the food source from other vampires and careless behavior that called attention to our kind are other causes. We can get along together if we choose to."

Henry had had enough, "Get to the point. What's going on and what's to be done?"

"For a story writer Henry, you don't have patience to allow a tale to unfold slowly. Okay, here it is.

Vicki will never be completely vampire. She's as far along as she will ever be."

Xenethia continued talking rapidly, not allowing Henry or Vicki to get a word in, "Vicki's marks, as crappy as they are, have her linked to a demon. She accepted help from that same demon, _again_ linking her to it. You, Henry, drank the blood she offered when you were seriously hurt, forming a strong link to her, then she drank your blood with an oath, calling for power to kill your enemy and that made the link between you two even stronger. The power of vampire and demon are pulling on her, and she's caught in the middle. The good news is that she chose you and the vampire life. The demon's blocked but won't let her go. She hasn't died by your hand. The human dies and the vampire is born, but in this case that hasn't happened. Why didn't you kill her, Henry?"

Henry sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock. That was the one thing neither one of them had considered when they had started the turning.

X shook her head, "Don't try it now. Things have moved beyond that. In fact, I'm positive if she had died at your hand, she would have been dead good and proper. Crap Henry, you've saved her life. So get over it."

Xenethia stood and said, "Here it is, the end of your beginning. Vicki, you're going to live a half life in both worlds. You'll always be dependent on Henry's blood. What you're doing now will continue to work, feeding from him on a regular basis and feeding from prey he holds in thrall for you. The Old Ones won't interfere with the demon's work, so find your balance and live with it. Henry, Vicki's life is in your hands, its been there since the night you first touched her. As for the demon, Astaroth, he's gone from this world. You chose well when you asked Raymond to help you that night. I was told by the Old Ones that Raymond isolated himself, fought the demon's temptations and kept him trapped there until his body died. With no one else to inhabit, the demon went back to the nether regions. It had its three tries to get to stay in this world and lost. There are no more chances for it, but what it did accomplish here can't be undone."

Vicki said, "Well that's it then."

X laughed, "Not quite. The Old Ones said I could give you and Henry a gift. It'll be hanging around from now on." Xenethia sat back down, closed her eyes and folded her hands. The cats that had been hiding under the couch and crawled out to line up in a row at her feet. Xenethia opened her eyes and unfolded her hands to reveal a small spark of light, "This is Elemental. It will be with you from now on. It's linked to the Old Ones. I'm not sure what it can do, but I'm told you will find it useful. Now get out of here. These bones want to join her boys in sleep."

Elemental flew from her open hands buzzed around Henry and Vicki's heads then winked out.

Henry nodded to X, stood, and held out his hand to Vicki. Together they left their apartment without saying anything else.

As they rode the elevator to their room, Vicki looked at Henry and said, "So mister, how long are you willing to put up with me?"

Henry put his lips together in a smirk, "That remains to be seen. You'll have to learn to play nice or you'll be going to bed without any supper."

Elemental let out a squeal of delight. This was going to be fun, watching over pet vampires.

_This is the end of the "Love" series of stories. My plan is to continue with a series of stories about Xenethia, her mate, and of course Henry, Vicki and Elemental. Oh, yes, the cats too._

_Thanks for reading and commenting._

_Real Tears._


	20. Chapter 20

**Xenethia Tells a Story**

Xenethia looked around Henry and Vicki's apartment checking to make sure nothing was left behind that she didn't intend to leave. There were two envelopes resting on the dinner table, one for each of them. Xenethia didn't make a habit of leaving gifts, but these two touched her heart.

Sounding harsher than she meant to, she shouted for the 'boys' to hurry up with packing their stuff, gathering the cats, and getting the car. "We need to be ready to get out of Dodge when Vick and Hank show up."

The two smallest cats, kittens really, sat at X's feet meowing. She bent down and stroked them saying, "You'll be happier here. They need you and you'll be my eyes. Between you and Elemental they should be safe enough."

********

Across town at the Four Seasons, Vicki watched Henry dress as she put their things in the travel bag. She was amazed to see how much they had accumulated in only a few days. and she was relieved to be going back to their apartment. X was leaving and finally they would be able to start building a real life together.

Henry turned his head to better study the back of his hair in the mirror and readjusted a few waves. Vicki laughed, "Crap and damn. Not only do you look younger than me, your hair's better than mine. You're a peacock Henry Fitzroy."

Henry squared his shoulders, "Crap and damn? You're beginning to sound like X. Would you rather I look my age and not take pride in my appearance?"

Vicki came over to where he was standing and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair, doing a fine job of messing it up, "Nope." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss then took his comb and undid the damage she caused to his hair.

"What's all this?"

"Loving you. Seeing you and knowing you love me confuses the hell out of me."

"That's all? You accept me. I can be what I am and you're not afraid. In you I've found true love. First Ginevra taught me what love should be and you've shown me it can still happen. I plan on taking very good care of you."

"I'm independent and I'll resent your trying to take care of me."

It was his turn to finger her hair and trace the curve of her jaw. He studied her face and tapped her gently on the nose saying, "Making sure you get fed regularly is my job, after that I'll do my best to stand back and let you live your life."

She smiled and copied his gesture, "Good. Making sure we don't neglect our love for each other is my job. So, do you think we have time for me to do my job before we go home?"

Henry frowned at the blink of light above Vicki's head and said, "Let's go home. We're needed."

*******

Xenethia stood with tears in her eyes, looking down at the old man that lay dead at her feet. "Crap and damn Sonny, why now? Couldn't you have waited just a bit longer?"

Junior looked from his brother to Xenethia and said, "Don't cry. He's been talking a lot about Dottie lately. He's finally with her."

Xenethia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and whispered, "I'm not crying. You'll have to call emergency."

Before Junior had a chance to make the call, Henry and Vicki arrived. Taking one look, Vicki said, "Tell me what happened and I'll see if I can call in a few favors."

X looked towards Junior and he started talking, "For a long time now Sonny's had a bad heart. X was trying to get us back to where Sonny's wife is buried so they could be together again when the end came, but we stopped here first."

"Has he been under a doctor's care? Are there medical records documenting his heart problems? If so, we might be able to skip an investigation."

Junior opened Sonny's wallet and handed Vicki a medical card with all the pertinent information. Vicki nodded and said, "I'll handle this." She took out her cell and placed a call using her old badge number and explained that there was no need for the ambulance to rush.

While they waited, Henry came to the conclusion it would be better for everyone if he and Xenethia were somewhere else.

He followed X into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"It's never easy to see someone you love die. If you want to tell me about him, I'll listen."

Xenethia walked over to the bed and sat down while pointing to the straight back chair next to the dresser. "You're so unlike the majority of our kind. You know what it's like loving and losing a human companion. Sonny and Junior have been a part of my life for over eighty years. I raised them, watched them leave to find loves of their own only to lose them and then come back to me A parent should never have to bury a child and right now I feel like a parent about to do just that."

Henry nodded, remembering the loss of his many lovers. He thanked God for the gift of knowing each one of them and was truly grateful he would never have to say '_good bye_' to Vicki.

Henry tilted his head as he heard the ambulance pull up and doors slamming. "They'll be here for Sonny in a few minutes. There's time to see him once more."

"Crap and damn, Henry. He's gone. The shell on the floor is just that. An empty shell. His spirit is with his wife, and I'm left with the memories of a small boy."

She walked over to the closed door and heard Vicki's explaining how the old man and his brother came to be at her apartment.

"Vicki knows how to spin a story. You two should write a book together."

Henry gave a half smile, "We just may. She's got a wicked imagination. So tell me how you ended up raising two human children."

*******

The depression had been going on for what seemed like years. Men out of work, leaving families behind following leads for jobs that didn't pan out. Sometimes they came back home, but more often they lost their way and were never heard from again.

Thia was a working girlwith a secret. She gave pleasure, took her client's money and their blood. She had a small room at the top of a rundown hotel that didn't ask questions as long as the room was paid up. She'd hear the sounds of small children in the room below, but since she was awake all night and never had trouble sleeping all day, she didn't complain. Once in a while she'd see a tired young woman sneaking up the back fire escape with a sack of food. She'd hear the children greet their mother and the shushing sounds a she made when trying to keep her children quiet.

Thia began seeing the woman on street corners doing her best to attract a paying client or two, and could tell this one was not a pro.

One long cold night when the customers were few and far between Thia started talking to Vivian. She learned about the three and five year old boys and the hard time their mother was having keeping a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. Vivian was alone in the world, her husband had left and never came back. The money had run out and there wasn't a chance for more so she left the farm hoping to find work in the city but didn't have any luck. One prospective employer offered her money for a few minutes of pleasure and Vivian found a profession of sorts. She rented the room and brought her children up the back way. They were quiet little guys and understood that in order to say warm and dry they had to hide.

Feeling a little sorry for the boys, Thia would give Vivian part of her earnings. Vivian always promised to pay her back someday.

Late one evening as Thia was getting ready for sun rise she heard a light tapping on her door. She heard the rapidly beating hearts outside her door and knew that Vivian's children were knocking and opened the door.

Sonny clutching Junior's small hand and looked up with huge brown eyes saying, "Momma hasn't come home yet. She told us if that ever happened we were to come to you and you'd take care of us."

Thia opened the door wider and told the boys to sit on the couch. Three curious cats joined the boys. She closed her eyes, stilled her breathing and listened for Vivian. The vampire's gift of hearing and remembering sound, let them track a individual heartbeat for miles. There was no sound of Vivian and she knew there would never be one again. She'd have to wait until the sun set to find out more.

"Sonny, you and Junior will have to stay here until your mother comes. She told you to come here if she was late and she'd know to come here looking for you. I'll be sleeping all day, as long as you don't open the door for anyone but your mother you'll be fine. I'm going up to your apartment for a minute to get you guys some food."

She ran up the stairs and looked around the place finding some toys, books, and food.

When she got back, Sonny was sitting on the couch with a cat across his lap, Junior had another one licking his chin and the third cat was sitting between them. She put the toys and books on the floor and placed finger foods on the table within easy reach then said, "Boys, please listen. I have to go to bed now. Be quiet, don't open the door for anyone. There's food on the table for you and I'll be awake just after it gets dark outside. Your mom will be here if she can."

Junior asked, "Kitties stay?"

"Yes Junior, the kitties will stay with you. You be just like the kitties, stay hidden from strangers and stay quiet."

Sonny said, "We know how to hide, stay quiet and not open doors. Momma sleeps all day too."

Vivian was never seen or heard from again. Thia took care of the boys, making sure they were clothed, fed, loved, educated and safe. They eventually learned of her true nature but didn't ask questions.

From the beginning Thia never considered them '_food_'. They were her children and she loved and cared for them. As they grew from boys, to teens, to men she guided them every step of the way.

The one and only time the three of them talked of vampire, she offered to turn them if they chose and both turned her down.

Sonny said, "You cared for us when we were little and helpless, now we can care for you during the day."

*******

X may have told Henry more, but Vicki opened the door to the bedroom saying, "They're taking him to a mortuary that I know does good work. Xenethia, they'll take good care of Sonny."

Xenethia nodded and stood up, "I'll talk with Junior and tomorrow he can call them to make arrangements."

Vicki responded, "That's what Junior told them too. That he'd call in the morning."

Xenethia went out to where Junior stood looking out the window as Sonny was placed with care and dignity into the back of the ambulance.

"Vicki, I'm grateful that you're vampire. I don't ever want to face a night without you in it."

Vicki put her hands on her hips, "At last!"

Henry raised an eye brow in question.

"You finally get it. Why I _had_ to drink your blood to kill the mummy. I didn't want to live in a world without you in it."

Henry saw a bit of glitter in Vicki's hair as Elemental sparkled, knowing its vampires were happy with each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Xenethia sat on Vicki's couch holding Sonny's ashes, Junior beside her with his hand on her knee while Vicki sat in the recliner with Henry standing behind her, hands massaging her shoulders. X leaned forward and placed the small marble box on the coffee table saying, "He loved with all his heart, I hope he knew how much he was loved in return."

Junior said, "Sonny and I both knew how much you loved us. No parent could have given their children more than you."

Xenethia smiled at him in gratitude and asked, "What's next?"

Junior patted his brother's ashes and said, "Let's take him to Dottie. That's what Sonny wanted and that's where I want to be when my turn comes."

"Crap and damn Junior! That better be a long time from now. I'm tired of losing the ones I love."

Henry looked at Vicki and said, "I've been there too many times myself. This time I'm hanging on to love for all I'm worth."

Vicki winked and said under her breath, "You're not getting away from me anytime soon."

Elemental flickered and two kittens yowled in agreement.

Xenethia stood, " Hell! That's that. Come on Junior, it's time we got out of here and let these two have their place back. I took everything but the cats and Sonny to the car all ready, if you can take Sonny, I'll be right along with the cats."

Junior picked up the marble box and went out the door as Xenethia handed Vicki the envelope she'd prepared before Sonny's death, "Before you boot up your computer, read this carefully. I've made a few changes." She handed another envelope to Henry, "Here's an idea for book you might want to use. I'll be watching for it."

As she turned to leave, there was a change in the air and the scent of a fresh meadow filled the room along with a pale yellow light.

Smelling the change in the air, Xenethia stood tall and proud, "Well now, I'll not be using bad words for a time." The pale yellow light turned golden and became an oval through which stepped Xenethia's mate.

Vicki's mouth formed a silent "Oh," and the prince in Henry recognized a higher majesty, dropping to one knee, placed his right hand over his heart and said, "Your Majesty, welcome. I'm yours to command as you choose."

Standing beside Xenethia was the most beautiful being ever seen in this world. She placed her hand on his and said, "You honor me by coming here."

"I felt your need to be with me for a time."

"What of Junior?"

"Trust me, he's in good hands."

"And the cats?"

"They have always been welcome guests in my realm" He turned to study Henry, who remained on his knee and Vicki, who for once, was completely speechless. "One day Henry, I'll need your service, but not this day. It is your time to be happy with your love at your side." Smiling at Vicki he said, " Vicki don't waste the time you're given worrying about being half vampire. Spend it enjoying love. If there's any doubt in what I mean, I'll rephrase. You are to spend centuries with Henry sharing love, adventure and a very good life." He turned to Xenethia, kissed her gently on the lips, picked up the cat carrier and said, "Come love." He helped her step over the lower lip of the oval and followed her through. Then the oval slowly shrank in size and winked out.

Vicki shook her head and asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Henry stood and put a hand on either side of her head, "Don't ever use profane language near that kind of power. That's Xenethia's true love, the High King of Immortals. She's never been accepted as a suitable mate by the King's subjects so to avoid creating problems for him, she lives in exile. As vampires, we're a bridge between that world and this, good and evil, but we're not liked by either side."

"What now?"

"We do as he told us. Live our lives. We have Elemental, that's more than any other vampire has ever been given and we have our cats. I'm thinking they'll be a link to Xenethia and if necessary she'll get in touch."

Vicki tilted her head in Henry's hands and said, "The half vampire thing might not be so bad after all, I'll be able to keep us safe during the day and your greater vampire strengths can keep us safe at night."

Henry's hands worked their way down from her head stopping once they cupped her rounded behind and pulled her close, kissing her lips, teasing her mouth open with his tongue. He pulled back enough to say, "Lose the control, I want your vampire."

Vicki's short but sharply pointed fangs dropped down and clicked into place as a throaty growl escaped. Henry deepened his kiss and slipped off the control of his vampire. Fangs nipped tongues and blood filled their mouths mixing. The vampires took advantage of the moment and fed from each other then faded back letting their hosts finish the loving making. Clothes were ripped as hands searched for those places that responded with tingling demands for more. Henry scooped her up and carried her to their bed where they could complete the act of loving and cuddle in comfort.

A few minutes before sun rise Henry said, "We're a great team, and we're going to have lots of years to enjoy it."

**A Stopping Point for Odds and Ends.**

_Dear readers,_

_At this point I'll be changing sites for a continuation of Xenethia's story - they will be at fiction press under the same pen name. I hope to see you there. This will remain my site for Blood Ties stories. I have more to say about Henry and Vicki, but to be honest I'm just not sure when._

_Thanks for reading and commenting._

_Real Tears._


End file.
